New Horizons
by ShaunaR
Summary: Roman reigns has spent all his life fighting to please his family. Brought up in a strict Samoan family he is taught from an early age what is expected of him. a beautiful wife and many children. So when Roman realises he is gay he struggles to ignore these feelings. Fighting his true self will Roman ever be happy? Will he get his happily ever after with the TWO men he loves!
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

He grunted out in agony as his back slammed into the mat, his neck snapping sharply back. His much larger opponent lay over him for the pin and though every bones in his body begging him to lay still at the last moment he shot his arm up. He couldn't bear to let his teammates down again. They had lost their last seven matches and each time he had taken the pin. Groaning he stretched his arm towards the corner where roman reigns and dean ambrose were manically reaching for him, begging him to tag them in. Turning on his stomach Seth crawled slowly forward. His every move burning his lungs and aching his joints. He could hear Erick Roman coming towards him while Erick's leader Bray Wyatt cackled from his corner. He grabbed for his shield brother Dean's hand but suddenly felt his ankle being grasped and tugged away from his corner. He tried kicking him off when he saw his shield brothers being attacked by Braun Strowman and Luke Harper. Seth began kicking violently desperate to get free. Desperate to help his friends. Between Bray and Erick holding him though he didn't stand a chance. He yelled out in fear as bray placed a sack bag over his head blinding him. He kicked and punched frantically until he heard Bray whisper "be still my little pet" and he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head as everything went dark and he fell unconscious.

His head felt strange and confused as Seth awoke to find himself in a dark crate. Breaking open the lid he looked warily around. He could see he was in the back of some sort of vehicle. He could feel it moving as it drove along. He began panicking. Had the Wyatts abducted him? Were they taking him back to their marshy swamp? No he told himself, he had to stay calm. He knew from experience in the ring that fear was his worst enemy. He sat down on the crate and with his head in his hands began to formulate a plan for when the truck stopped.

Dean screamed out in pain as Roman placed his bloody hand under the cold running water. "Well if you will insist on punching walls!" Roman sighed exasperated. Inwardly he knew how Dean felt. They had searched every inch of the stadium before Zack Ryder had mentioned he seen the Wyatts leaving with Strowman carrying a unconscious Seth in his arms. Immediately they had jumped into their rental car and started towards the next arena. Bray was advertised to fight there and Dean and Roman planned to have their revenge there. "Go easy Roman" Dean growled. Sighing Roman said "sorry man. Im just so frustrated! I wanna get my hands on Wyatt and I want it right now!" Dean understood. He felt exactly the same. Since they had met four years ago in NXT Roman, Seth and himself had been inseparable. They knew exactly what they wanted and they got it. They were always on the same page, sure they had their fights but they never lasted. As far as they were concerned they were family. Roman, the big older more responsible brother always looking out for his younger friends, keeping them out of trouble. Dean was the crazy, boisterous one but you didn't wanna cross him. He sure had a temper and had no issue using his fists. They called Seth the baby of the family. As the youngest he was always pranking the others and looking for fun. He was really into his fashion and social media which made Dean and Roman howl with laughter at times. Dean was pulled from his thoughts when Roman growled that he was taking a shower. Looking down he was surprised to see his injured hand neatly bandaged. Stretching it carefully he decided he needed some relief. He needed to destress a little. Quietly Dean slid open the balcony door and slipped out into the fresh air. With a quick glance over his shoulder he pulled out a packed of cigarettes. Taking his first drag Dean sighed inwardly. Seth hated his smoking. The fitness fanatic had tried constantly to get Roman and Dean to embrace the fitness lifestyle and they did. Mostly to appease Seth but they still had the occasional drink. This was the first time in over a year Dean had smoked though and he felt like he was letting Seth down. The guilt was tremendous knowing that when Seth needed him most he was standing there failing Seth further. "Feel any better after that?" The voice startled him as he realised the cigarette had burnt out while he was thinking. "Would you believe worse Roman?" With a smile Roman put his arm around his younger friend to comfort him. Deans head slipped down onto Romans chests he whispered "where is he?". Roman grasped the back of deans hair and pulling it back so Dean was forced to look at him growled "we'll find him and God help the Wyatts when we do!"

The truck pulled to a stop in the parking lot of the arena. Seth felt the sudden shake and braced himself. It was now or never. The two men walked around the back and pulled open the latches of the doors. Seth sprung out hitting wildly at everything he saw. One man fell to the ground in shock and Seth jump onto his back, beating the back of his head while the other man tried to pull Seth off. Turning Seth punched him too and as the man fell to the ground Seth realised it wasn't the Wyatts! Hell these men didn't even look like athletes! He looked back towards the truck and on its side was the WWE logo and a huge poster of the CEO of the company Triple H. Grabbing one of the men Seth demanded "how did I get in there?" Coughing the man cried out for help but Seth yelled louder "how!". Gasping for breath the man uttered "don't know, I don't know!". Seth threw the man loose. Where were Dean and Roman? Had the Wyatts taken them too? He had to find out. Dusting himself off he shuffled towards the arena entrance. At the door stood a tall security guard. As Seth tried to go past him the guards hand shot out and hitting seths chest he demanded to see a access pass. Slightly breathless from the blow Seth growled "I am the talent! I am Seth freaking Rollins!" The door opened behind them and the head of talent relations came out. Grabbing Seth he yelled "where the hell have you been? Your late! Dean and Roman are going mad looking for you!" Pulling sharply away Seth demanded "where are they?" "The locker room" replied the man bluntly and he stalked away.

Romans head shot sharply around as the locker room door opened. When he saw Seth standing there he raced across and grabbed him in a hug. "Man am I glad to see you! Are you hurt? What happened?". Seth grunting from the hug moaned "I'm fine. Where's Dean?". Roman smirked "at the medic getting his hand checked". "His temper again?" Seth asked. "Yeah well he was worried about you. We both were." Roman replied. Seth slowly eased himself onto the bench saying "I'm alright. What the hell was that about? Were you guys taken too?". "No" Roman said quietly " they beat us pretty bad. Then they put Dean through the announce table. Dammit Seth he looked like he was dead. He went pure white! I never been so freaked!". As Seth placed his hand on Romans back he realised the older man was shaking. He barely heard Roman whisper "I wasn't able to protect you!". Rubbing his back Seth soothed "it's not your job to protect us. It's your job to pick us up when we fall. And here you are doing just that!". The door burst open behind them as Dean flew into the room. "What happened? What did those bastards do to you? Fucking swamp ridden flea bitten…" Dean muttered off more insults beneath his breath. " I'm fine Dean! They did nothing to me. They just threw me in the back of a crate on a WWE truck. I gave the drivers a hell of a surprise!" Seth laughed. Deans face was set in stone. He was in no mood to laugh.

Deans mind had ran wild with visions of what the Wyatt's may have done to Seth. He had even feared that Seth may have been killed. The Wyatt family were new to the company and had come to the WWE under a cloud of mystery. They didn't abide by rules but then neither did Dean he smirked. That was exactly how he'd get revenge. By throwing the rule book out the window. "That grin is never a good thing" Roman commented. Seth knew this wasn't going to end well so changed the subject. "Who are we facing tonight?" He asked. Dean sighed "the unicorn brigade". "New day?" Seth asked incredulous "what have they done to deserve to face us? They aren't even on our level!" Roman laughed "always so cocky Seth! Just think on it as a chance to get your anger out. Better now than you and Dean go at it later!". The other two couldn't keep the smiles from their faces. It always ended that way. Both had confidence that bordered on egotistical and both felt they were the leader of the shield. It was usually down to Roman to settle them.

A knock came on their dressing room door and all three men bristled. Roman rose and opened the door glaring. Small, timid referee Charles Robinson stood there mumbling. Dean came forward and pushed Roman aside saying "don't mind him, he's sexually frustrated!" Seth cackled behind him while Roman just shook his head. Typical Dean. "Um your match is in 10 minutes!" Robinson uttered. Dean grinned "thanks man!" And shut the door. Dean and Roman were already suited up. Seth unpacked his shield gear and was about to pull off his shirt when Dean came up behind him, grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulling it up mocked Seth "come on baby, let's get the little prince dressed". Seth turned sharply and shot his fist out at Dean however Roman stepped between them and separated the two. "Seth! Gear! Now! Dean…warm up!". Dean went to a corner to stretch and listen to some music as he always did before matches to hype him up and Roman sat on a bench. Seth pulled his shirt over his head and stretched out his wary torso. Roman watched as Seth groaned stretching out his muscles which were stiff from being locked in the crate. Roman couldn't look away as Seth opened his belt buckle and undid his skin tight jeans. He bent over rolling the jeans down his legs and Roman had a perfect view of seth's firm muscular but small pert ass. Roman could feel himself getting harder but he couldn't force himself to look away. Seth stood opposite Roman with his back to him in just his boxers. If only Seth would turn around thought Roman but Seth reached over for his shield combat trousers and dragged them on over his clenched hips. Roman turned and was startled to find Dean grinning at him so quickly got up, made an excuse about needing the bathroom and left.

When Roman left Dean broke out in laughter "damn Seth, if only you'd seen his face!". Seth turned wetting his hair "what did I miss?". Sniggering Dean snorted "our Samoan God was checking your ass out!". Seth grinned "again? When the hell will that guy realise what we already know? He's bisexual!". Dean sighed "yeah but you know how strict he was brought up. Being attracted to men is against everything he was taught!" Pouring the last of the water over deans scraggly hair Seth grinned "maybe it's time we opened Romans world up to him!"


	2. Chapter 2

New horizons Chapter Two

i don't own any of the characters etc. This entire story is made up in my wild imagination. I'd appreciate some review to let me know what you guys like or don't like or want more of. Thanks for reading xxx

As they made their way up to the top tier of the building Roman was silent while Dean had a huge grin on his face. This concerned Seth as he knew Roman was embarrassed but Dean, he suspected, was up to something. Normally before a match Dean would get quiet as he got into ring mode but the fact he was smiling told Seth he was plotting something. Seth's thoughts were interrupted when a young man called out to Dean. That wasn't unusually as it was common for fans to follow them up calling out their names. What was unusual though was Dean walked over to the man. They spoke quietly for a moment before the man slipped something into deans hand. Seth couldn't see what it was as Dean slid it into his pocket and returned to them. He was about to ask Dean what was going on when their music hit…Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, SHIELD and they all marched through the curtain and down the stairs like a army going to war.

In the ring the trio made an intimidating figure standing tall and proud they believed in each other. Their chemistry was undeniable and they always stood by each other. They were more than just another team, they were a brotherhood. New days music hit and they walked down the ramp ranting about the power of positivity! Dean grabbed a mic and smirking said "I know exactly where I'd love to put those unicorn horns and believe me you'd be feeling positive after that!". Seth snorted to stop himself laughing while Roman just stared at Dean. He couldn't believe Dean's audacity. New day furious raced to the ring only for the referee to hustle them into their corner. Kofi made to begin the match against Seth but Dean interrupted on the mic "you now what? You guys got this. I think I might just lived up commentary". Seth turned yelling down at Dean who just shrugged his shoulders. Seth and Roman easily dominated new day as Dean had said they would. Between seth's high flying ninja skill and Romans outright power they quickly had the advantage and following a high knee from Seth and spear from Roman they got the win.

As the referee raised Seth and Romans hands the lights went out. It was pitch black for a few second then as the lights returned Seth and Roman found themselves surrounded by the wyatt's. They looked down towards commentary and found Dean gone. As the Wyatt's stepped up onto the apron they readied themselves for a fight when Dean popped up from under the ring where bray was standing. Ripping him down off the apron Dean hit bray outa cold using brass knuckles. He hoisted bray up and dragging him towards the ramp yelled at the other wyatt's "don't try a thing!" Seth and Roman ran up towards Dean and helped him carry bray's unconscious body backstage. "So that's what you were up to?" Seth asked. Grinning Dean laughed "yup! Gotta have a plan!". Roman growled "and what's the next part of your plan?". Dean laughed "come on, help me". So they dragged bray outside the arena where deans friend was waiting with a garbage truck filled to the brim with rubbish. "Oh hell no" Roman sighed. Grinning Seth and Dean hoisted bray onto the lift and laughed as it tipped him in. Dean yelled to his friend "take him away!" And the truck drove off. Seth turned serious as he asked "where's he taking Wyatt?" And Dean grinned "where does all rubbish go? To the dump! It'll take the wyatt's ages to find him!" Even Roman had to laugh at that. The games had begun as far as Dean was concerned. You don't mess with his brothers!

The shield were packing up in their locker room when road dogg entered and told them Hunter was looking for them. Feeling a sense of foreboding Roman asked "why?". Road Dogg smiled wryly and asked "what do you think!". Groaning Seth said "best not anger him further" and all three left for Hunters makeshift office and filed in. The room was empty as they entered, they each stood there hands in their pockets, staring awkwardly at each other. The door was slung open with a bang as hunter came into the room. He strongly resembled an angry troll with his current facial expression and Dean couldn't help but smile at the thought. Roman nudged him and gave him a stern glance. "So" Hunter growled "where's Wyatt?". Dean replied "I believe he went for a ride". Seth sniggered behind his hand gaining him a glaring look from Hunter. "Ambrose I suppose you find this funny? The Wyatts are threatening to call the police!". Dean looked confused as he said "why? We didn't do anything! We're innocent!". Staring from one to the other frustrated that he couldn't prove it was the shield Hunter finally dismissed them with the threat that Bray better be at smackDown if they wanted to keep their jobs. Breathing a sig of relief Roman led them from the room then promptly smacked Dean round the head. Dean laughing whispered to Roman "I love it when you smack me Ro". Romans head shot around to stare at Dean before turning and hurrying to the locker room.

Back at the hotel Roman was showering while Dean and Seth plotted in the bedroom. As there were only two beds in the room Dean and Seth had promptly agreed to share one and let Roman have the other. Seth knew Dean was planning on teasing Roman further and if he was honest he looked forward to it. Roman came out of the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and water flowing down his chest, abdominal and into the area of hair leading under the towel. Seth was dying to lick it off him but Dean nudged him and indicated with his head towards Roman who was drying himself with a spare towel. Bending over Roman slipped on his boxer shorts underneath the towel and pulled off the damp towel. Winking at Dean, Seth pulled off his shirt before removing deans and pulling Dean in for a hot passionate kiss. Dean grabbed seth's hair and pulled it as he noisily slid his tongue into Seth's mouth moaning against his lips specifically so Roman could hear. Seth turned Dean around so his back was firmly pressed against Seth's chest and kissing down his neck Seth slowly undid deans jeans before sliding them and his boxers over his hips releasing deans length. Looking up Seth connected eyes with Roman and smiling he took deans penis and began stroking it firmly with his hand. Never taking his eyes off Roman he slowly caressed Dean as Dean moaned and panted shaking against his body. He knew it was wrong but Roman couldn't look away. He licked his lips as he saw the glimmer of pre-cum slipping off the edge of Dean's cock. Noticing Romans reaction Seth turned Dean and pressed him down on the bottom of Romans bed. Roman shifted uncomfortably as Seth knelt down and licked the top of deans cock mumbling "Mmm so tasty. Wanna try Rome?". Grinning Seth caressed Dean's testicles as he took Dean fully in his mouth sucking and licking his length. Dean groaned "slower! I can't last!" Before he exploded in Seth's mouth filling his mouth with cum. Seth reached up and kissed Dean and winked at him rolling over to Roman Seth ran his hand down his cheek as he gently opened Romans mouth and running his tongue along Romans whispered to him "how does he taste? Salty?". He kissed Romans gently and Roman seemed entranced as he let Seth kiss him. Seth ran his hand down the Samoans body before grasping his muscular buttocks. Alarmed Roman broke the kiss and turned from Seth pretending to go to sleep. Disappointed Seth headed back to bed followed by Dean who quipped at Roman "you might wanna wipe over your sheets before bed Rome" and looking back Seth grinned seeing Roman had actually came over the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't not own any of the characters in this story. It is all a work of my imagination. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing it. I'd appreciate reviews so I know what you guys like.

New horizons part 3

Dean awoke early the next morning wrapped in seth's arms heating coming off his body. He threw odd the sheets to cool himself and teasingly rubbed his butt against seth's pelvis area. Reaching around Seth gave deans cock a slow squeeze before striking his penis gently. Dean grabbed his hand and whispered "no Seth we don't wanna scare Roman by going to fast". Turning to face Seth he leaned over his should only to find Romans bed was empty. He shot up quickly out of bed and raced round to Romans bed shouting "fuck! Fuck!" Seth, still lazing in bed obliviously, called over to Dean "try using the word please" laughing. "He's gone Seth!" Dean yelled "he's fucking left!". Seth climbed out of bed "okay calm down he can't have gone far. We have a match tonight and his luggage is still here!". Dean said "let's go find him" and raced to the door. As he opened it Seth ripped him back in "you'll get arrested going out naked you idiot. Calm down! He's not going anywhere. You shower first". Dean grinned "you don't wanna share? Save water?". Seth laughed "I'd love to but you wore my dick out last night waking me for sex every hour!". Dean put on a mock outraged face as he protested "you make me sound like a whore! It was at least a hour and a half!".

Sweat poured down his chest and face as Roman ran harder and harder trying to work these feelings out of himself. He felt tremendous guilt over last night and what had happened with Seth and Dean. His parents would disown him if they ever found out. He had wanted so hard to taste Seth's penis, to touch it. He wondered did Seth feel like he did! Deans perfect ass bent over with Dean begging him to fuck him. As he ran on the treadmill he felt himself get harder so he hit the speed higher. "Slow down cous! Your gonna kill yourself!" His older cousin Dwayne Called to him from the bench press. Roman barely even registered him and strode on at full speed. Dwayne walked over and hit the stop button on the treadmill. As it slowed to a stop Roman stumbled off and Dwayne helped him sit down on the window sill. "Roman you are not yourself today. What's up?". Shaking his head he lowered it into his hands. How could he tell Dwayne? They had always been close but he couldn't risk Dwayne telling his parents. Maybe, he thought, he could fluke his way around it. "You know man, love problems". Smiling Dwayne asked "she a bad girl? Underage? Damn she's not a criminal is she?". Roman shook his head "no nothing like that. Just I know mum and dad wouldn't approve. They'd go crazy. I know that but I can't stop my feelings. I just….I get so damn turned on I can't control myself". Nodding his head Dwayne said "I get ya! Dani's parents didn't approve of me but bro it's your life! Make you happy!". Looking up at Dwayne, Roman asked "and if I'm disowned?" Dwayne smiled "they'll come round. I got your back". They rose and headed to the showers.

Roman felt anxious as he entered the hotel room. His mind was in turmoil. He wanted the at the very least experience sex with Dean and Seth but at these me time he felt sick at the fear and thought of the repercussions. As he came in Dean came flying at him "where the fuck were you? You scared the hell out of us!". Roman shoved him back "what the hell are you? My mother?". Dean went to lash out at Roman but Seth pulled him back "think the Wyatts will be out for revenge tonight?" Dean just stared at Seth. What was he doing? Roman nodded "likely!". "You been to the gym already?" Seth asked and Roman nodded silently. Taking deans arm he says "right well we'll head down now. Back in a hour" and they left the room. Once the door was closed Seth told Dean "we can't hurry him. Slowly Dean. Let him process it all" and kissing Dean they headed down to the gym.

In the locker room the three guys were silent and broody as they usually were before a match. This night was different though. They were all on their toes aware that the Wyatts were in the building and had been told hunter was furious with them after a picture of Bray had somehow been posted online of him being emptied outfoxed the trash truck. To top matters off they were facing the undertaker, Kane and John cena in a 6 man tag match tonight. They had on the tv screen in the background playing raw and they watched as the Wyatts came out. Going to the ring to the light of their fireflies Bray looked particularly angry. Harper however had a poker face on and you couldn't see the faces of Braun Strowman and Erick Rowan as they wore sheep masks. Bray took the mic and pacing back and forth he drawled "you crossed a line Dean! In another world you would have been my perfect follower. But you crossed that line! You gone too far man! They don't know you. They don't know the things I know. What your mother did! Your damaged good Dean! A damaged beauty!". Seth's eyes shot across Dean who had gone pale. Roman and Seth both shot up and grabbing a frozen Dean raced towards the ring. Without even waiting for their music to hit they marched down the ramp Mics in hand. "Dean? A perfect follower?" Seth laughed sarcastically "you obviously don't know Ambrose!" Roman sneered "who the hell do you think you are little man! The only people you can get to follow you are the crazies!". Seth smirked "you know Roman I always get a craving for lamb stew when I see those two". Strowman and Rowan tried to charge out of the ring but Bray ordered them to stop laughing hysterically. "You taunt my devotees Seth? Do you really think they will stay with you? You're the weak link of this…group! Roman and Dean are the dominants in this team whereas you…you my child are their bitch". Deans face turned furious and he growled at Bray "Seth's a bitch? Man you've kissed pretty much every GUY in the WWE! If he's a bitch you're the whore!". The crowd erupted and the shields music hit as the guys went backstage through the curtain. Once out of view Seth began laughing "I can't believe you called him a whore! Hunters gonna have your nuts!". Road dogg came up to them at that moment and told them hunter wanted them in his office immediately. Dean shot Seth a scathing look and growled " you jinxed us!".

Waiting outside hunters office Dean whistled cheerfully. Roman growled at him "will you stop that!". Dean rolled his eyes and said "just trying to be positive". The door opened and Stephanie let them in beckoning them to seats facing hunters desk. Closing the door she took her place next to him. "A junkyard? You sent Wyatt to a junkyard!" Hunter yelled. "What the hell were you thinking?" Stephanie chimed in. Dean cheerfully replied "I thought he'd like it there! Maybe find some new clothes! I bet he loved it! Like a Wyatt fairground!". Seth sniggered under his hand. Hunter banged his hand down on the desk "you better take this seriously Ambrose!" " what makes you think I'm joking boss?" He said with a poker face. Roman shook his head and said "won't happen again! I'll make sure of it!". Hunter looked between the three of them and without any faith in Romans ability to control Dean dismissed them. As they filed out the door Dean looked back and smiling said "you look good steph! You have that just been fucked glow!" And he dived out the door just as a mug hit the wall next to his head. Roman growled "your gonna get us fired!".

The undertaker, Kane and cena waited in the ring as the shields music hit. They made their way through the crowd as was their tradition in their shield gear. Seth rolled firstly over the barrier followed by Roman leaping over and Dean sauntered over easily. They each rolled into the ring Dean was quick to get into arguing and taunting their opponents. Undertaker stood still glaring Dean down as cena got the crowd hyped. Seth jumped down grabbed a chair from ringside and ran round to their opponents corner and throwing the chair at an unaware cena knocked him on the floor. Dean and Roman laughed as Seth was ordered back on the apron. When he got to the corner he told Roman "I can't stand that show off". Dean started off the match against Kane. He was quickly dominated by the bigger man but smartly with a drop kick took out Kane's legs. Bouncing off the ropes he repeated the drop kick before twisting Kane's knee and banging it into the floor. He trapped Kane in a leg lock forcing himself backwards to increase the pain on Kane. Cena jumped in to break the hold and Roman got into a fight with him. The lights went out. Knowing it was obviously the Wyatts Dean raced to their corner but Seth was not their. A large powerful figure took him by the arm and led him towards the ramp Dean yelled "where's Seth?" Thinking it was Roman but upon hearing a growl realised he was in trouble. Dean began hitting out crazily however another man lifted his lower half and together they carried him from the ring. Backstage the bright lights hurt deans eyes as he strained to see. People were just standing by doing nothing. Dean yelled "fucking do something" and watched as they turned towards hunter who stood laughing as he waved "have a nice night Dean". Outside they bundled him into the back of a van and with Harper and Rowan next to him he was tied and blindfolded.

Roman and Seth raced out the back just in time to see the van pulling away. Seth raced in their locker room, grabbed the car keys and leaving their things behind Roman and Seth took off following the van.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I'm late with the next chapter. Things have been busy and this chapter wasn't an easy one. Let me know what you think. I'm so unsure of it. Thanks as always for your support and for reading!

New horizons chapter four

Deans eyes blinked as the blindfold was taken off him and he adjusted to the light. Looking around he realised he was in a shabby hotel room. The wallpaper was peeling, the cupboards were showing signs of rot and he couldn't quite work out if that was a urine or blood stain on the bed. Either way, he thought, the wyatts looked at home here. The door slammed behind him and Dean was thrown bodily onto the bed inches from the curious stain. Rolling around Dean moaned "come on guys! There's not even a tele! This is Inhumane! How will I watch bay watch re-runs"! Wyatt sneered "I wouldn't worry Dean you won't be here long enough to enjoy it". Bray walked over to his rocking chair and sitting down he lay back and closed his eyes, Rowan was in the corner on the floor with Strowman playing eerily with decapitated cowboy dolls. Rowan began picking pieces of lice from strowmans beard and eating them. Dean grinned "Rowan you like that you'd love McDonalds". Rowan simply grunted at him. The door suddenly burst open and hunter came charging in followed by Stephanie. "Who's getting fucked now Dean?" He sneered. Dean calmly replied "obviously not you judging by your sexual frustration and huge hard on". Hunter taken aback by deans reply momentarily checked he wasn't aroused before punching Dean back on the bed. Dean slowly raised himself and said "damn that was hard! Now I'm seeing Angels" and he winked at Steph who shyly looked away. "You think this is funny Ambrose? Before it was simply a minor thing between you and the wyatts but now I'm involved? It's war!" Hunter cried. Knowing it was only inciting hunter further Dean asked "is Steph the princess in the tower needs rescuing? I'll rescue her!". This only earned him another punch as hunter stalked out dragging a smiling Stephanie behind him. Bray Wyatt smirking walking up to Dean, pulled a needle from his heavily patched coat and without preparation bluntly injected Dean in his strained bicep. Dean began bucking wildly to attempt at fighting back at bray but he couldn't reach as bray stood gleefully laughing maniacally at deans attempts. He began to feel his limbs become heavy as his head became dizzy and disorientated. Dean shook his head in an attempt to wake himself but within moments Dean was unconscious. Laughing the wyatts left the room.

The door opened and Stephanie came in carrying a tray of food. Setting it down on the table she sat down beside Dean and slapped his face a few times to try rousing him. Dean shook his head and upon seeing Steph he muttered "I'm into the rough stuff!". She smiled and said "up Ambrose! Time to eat!" And Dean shaking his head to clear it smiled at her and said "you look edible". Shyly Stephanie looked away. Dean leaned his head forward "just a small kiss? Please?" And Stephanie looked back at the door she had closed tightly behind her. "Who am I to deny your last wish?. Leaning forward Stephanie slowly ran her lips over deans and he groaned softly. Encouraged Stephanie ran her hands down his taut body and over his hips. Dean raised his hips towards her pressing himself against her. He ran his tongue slowly over hers and whispered "loosen me. Just a second. I need to touch you" groaning Stephanie pulled at deans ties and with his hands free Dean grabbed her breasts tightly. Steph cried out in pain and Dean grinned "sshhh you don't want hunter hearing you" then he quickly head butted her full on the forehead and knocked her unconscious. Looking around Dean got an evil idea. He grinned. He'd have to be fast but his mind was racing.

Dean powerfully turned Stephanie on her back and untying his feet and ankles he quickly undressed Stephanie and tied her up imitating how they had him bound. He pulled his DA shirt off and slid it under her back hanging out slightly. Leaning over her body dean put some very well placed love bites across Stephanie's body. He looked down at her sleeping face and gently lowered her jaw slightly. He wanted her to look natural. Then undoing his jeans and boxers Dean began stroking his cock silkily. He struggled to stifle his groans as he pictured Seth and Roman naked. In his mind Seth was bent over the bed as Roman thrust fast and hard into him. Roman was stroking Seth's cock in long hard strokes. Dean could feel his balls tightening. He imagined Roman cumming all over Seth's back and ass. He saw Roman throw Seth on his back as he rubbed Seth to his orgasm. Just at that moment Dean felt himself cum and directed his cock towards the area between Stephanie's legs. His cock still tender Dean hobbled up towards Stephanie's face and squeezed out the last few dribbles around her lips and mouth. His heart slowing down now Dean adjusted himself in his jeans and placing his hand in the pillow he broke the window. He climbed out warily as he was tender still but the thought of hunters face when he saw Stephanie had Dean on a high. He slowly made his way to the road and began hitching a ride to the next town. He was lucky when a lunatic fan pulled up almost immediately. Alright so he'd have to listen to her fangirling hysterically for around 40miles but that was a small price to pay.

Roman was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands as Seth ranted crazily about what could have happened Dean and the things they should be doing. Roman could understand Seth's feelings. It was his boyfriend and he knew Seth loved Dean. What confused Roman was that he felt the same way as Seth although he had no right to. Dean was simply his partner! A team mate in the shield. And yet Roman felt just as strongly and lovingly about Dean. Suddenly Seth just broke down crying. He fell to the floor his body collapsing beneath him and rocked against the wall with his knees against his chest. Roman rushed over to him and put his arms around Seth. He pulled Seth's head down on his shoulder and stroked Seth's hair tenderly. Seth's big brown eyes were looking up at Roman watery from tears. Roman couldn't help himself. He lowered his head and took Seth's mouth with his own in a soft comforting kiss. Romans hand ran down Seth's face as his tears flowed freely. Seth had wanted this but not this way. Not at the expense of Dean! Roman felt Seth stiffen so raised Seth up and placed him on his lap one leg either side of his waist. He stroked Seth's hair with one hand whilst with the other he rubbed his back. Roman kissed Seth down his neck quietly whispering "it's alright. Deans gonna be just fine!". Suddenly a vice came from the doorway laughing "I'd be a damn sight better if you guys had waited for me!". There stood a shirtless Dean dripping wet from the downpour and grinning from ear to ear. Roman and Seth stared unable to believe their eyes then processing everything Roman abruptly shoved Seth off his knee. He muttered something about comforting Seth and Dean grinned "I need comforting too". They laughed as Roman stalked into the kitchen. Seth's face turned serious as he asked "you hurt? What happened?". Dean held him "don't let your imagination run wild. I'm fine but hunter won't be!" He laughed. Romans eyes glared "what did you do?" And Dean raised his hands "dude I was abducted! I simply coerced Stephanie into freeing me!". Seth grinned "go on…" And Dean laughed "I tricked her into thinking I wanted to fuck her. By the way her tits are like fucking rocks! They're harder than Romans!" Roman growled and looked away. Smiling Seth asked "and?" But Dean walked sexily over to Roman and rubbing his chest said "I prefer yours by far" and kissed his cheek. Roman blushed and looked down. "Anyway long story short I tied up Steph and came all over her naked body!". Seth and Romans eyes shot wide and Seth cried "you what?" And laughing Dean said "imagine his face when he find her! He'll torture himself wondering what I done to her!". Dean and Seth were in hysterics when Roman declared "we probably are gonna be fired now! We're lucky if he doesn't have Dean arrested!". Seth grinned "he can't or he'd have to admit he abducted Dean!" And Dean laughed "plus I took a little insurance" and he dug Stephanie's knickers out of his pocket! Seth asked "how is that insurance?" And Roman growled "it's not he's just a huge pervert". Dean grinned "you know it sexy! If hunter fires us or anything then I go to the papers AND VINCE with these! You see? Insurance!". Seth smiled "I get it! The McMahons are all about reputation and theirs is ruined if Stephanie is revealed as a hoe". Looking at the clock Dean realised there was only an hour before the show so he told the guys he needed a shower. Seth promptly offered to help wash him but Dean said he would simply be a distraction. So Seth went into the bedroom to stretch.

Roman was sitting on the couch staring unseeing at the television. The program that was on he couldn't tell you what it was about. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. He had loved having Seth on his knee and kissing him. He still now craved Seth's touch. If Dean hadn't come in would he have gone all the way with Seth? The question tormented him. He knew he wanted them both but he also knew the guilt of being with a man would kill him. He had been having improper thoughts about Seth and Dean ever since they put on their display for him. He had found himself sneaking glances at Dean and Seth in the locker showers. On a few desperate nights he had stroked himself to relief as he watched Dean and Seth lay sleeping soundly naked in each other's arm. It felt like a violation of their privacy but Roman could no longer help himself. He could only think of one solution to this problem and that was to get away from both Seth and Dean. To break up the shield!


	5. Chapter 5

NEW HORIZONS CHAPTER FIVE

It was after midnight and the shield had reigned victorious over evolution. Hunter had seemed particularly vicious during the match and in all honesty They couldn't blame him. Dean still maintained the McMahons deserved it. During the match Dean had hunter in an abdominal stretch and he gleefully whispered to him "Steph stretched like this for me too!". It earned him a massive slam against the ring post but it was definitely worth it. Seth threw his ring gear bag across the room and yelled out whoops of joy. Dean soon followed cheering with him both oblivious to how silent Roman was and had been since earlier that day. Roman silently sank down on the couch and put his head in his hands. It was now or never. "Guys" Roman started but Seth and Dean didn't hear him so he growled louder "guys" Seth and Dean turned abruptly "I think it's time I left the shield. You are both excellent wrestlers and will be Fine without me. You could be the best tag team ever. But my time with the shield….it's done". Dean and Seth stared at Roman as though he had gone mad. He couldn't mean what he was saying. They dominated as a faction. They were ruling WWE as things were. Dean whispered "why? I swear I'll quit fucking with the authority and wyatts!". Roman shook his head "Dean I knew what you were like when we got into this. You were always a trouble maker! It's not you. It's just time! If I am to win the WWE title I need to break away and focus on that goal!". Seth grunted "you could do that with us!". Roman sighed "you have to understand Seth. This has always been my goal! The tag titles isn't enough for me. I want to do better than my father. Outshine his legacy". Dean came up to Roman and said "I understand but I don't have to like it. I'm gonna miss you big man". Roman laughed "I'm still going to be around. Hell now I'm gonna get the chance to kick your asses. Finally prove I was holding the team together". Seth dived on Romans back and caught him in a sleep hold while Dean speared him from the front knocking him onto his back on the floor Dean landing on top of him. Staring down into Romans eyes Dean asked "are you really leaving?" It broke Romans heart the pleading in deans voice but he nodded slowly. Roman couldn't help himself he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on deans lips before pulling back shyly. Dean stared back at him slightly shaken. That was the last thing he Had expected. Dean ran his hand over Romans abs and up across his pectoral muscles. He was firm and hard to the touch. Dean lowered himself down onto Roman and lay his face next to Romans. He slid his body between Romans legs and placed his hand behind the back of Romans head. He stroked Romans velvety, silky soft locks and looking directly into Romans eyes placed his lips against Romans. He held them there waiting for Roman to give him a sign, any kind of sign that he wanted him. Romans eyes were closed as he slid his tongue out, just a little, to touch deans lip. He just needed a small taste. He had to have it although deep down he knew he was going to struggle to stop himself or Dean from letting it go any further. He felt Dean take his tongue between his lips and stroke it. Deans lips felt soft and gentle on his tongue so Roman slipped it further in and began kissing Dean back. He sighed into deans mouth at the pleasure he felt. It seemed to travel down his body and into his groin. He groaned from the sensation. Seth stood by smiling at the scene playing out before him. He had never seen anything so erotic in his life. Of course he and Dean were extremely experimental in the bedroom but this was different. It was clear to Seth that Dean loved Roman and Roman felt the same for Dean. That love, that emotion caused their experience to be much more intense. Seth felt no jealousy towards Roman. He knew Dean loved him. He also knew he loved Roman although he hadn't told anyone that small fact.

He watched as Dean slipped his hand down over Romans back and down to his hips. Dean grasped his hips tightly and pulled Romans hard body tightly against his own. Seth wondered how they felt. We're his hips firm and muscular or were they soft and squeezable. Seth reached down and undid his tight jeans. He shoved his jeans and boxers down over his hips and taking his semi erect cock in his hand began stroking it slowly. He groaned as Dean licked down the side of Romans throat before placing soft kisses down and around onto Romans chest. Dean grasped Roman shirt and pulled it up over his head and off him. He noticed Seth stroking himself and smiled at him. Laying across Romans body, Dean began grinding his erection against Roman. He could tell Roman was aroused too. In fact it was quite an impressive erection Dean thought to himself. He couldn't wait to see it but he wasn't about to rush the job. If this was the only time he was Gonna get Roman he was going to make sure it lasted as long as possible.

Roman groaned as Dean kissed his chest, taking each nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. He wanted Dean so bad. His cock was pulsing in his pants. He was so hard it hurt like hell. He had never felt this way for anyone, male or female. He had to have him. He wanted to kiss Dean, to touch him, to suck Dean till he came in his mouth yet in the back of his mind he could hear his fathers voice telling him he was disgusting. Telling him he was sick and was not a part of the family anymore. As he thought of never seeing his mother again and being disowned, a tear ran down his cheek. His train of thought was broken as he felt deans hands slide under his trousers gripping his bare buttocks. He thought about telling Dean to stop. He thought about pushing him off. His mind was wrestling with what to do. In the end Roman decided if he was going to do this, just this one time he told himself, he was going to give Dean his everything. Roman grabbed Dean face forcefully and pulled him up to look in his eyes and nuzzled deans ear for a second before whispering "I've always wanted you". Roman then pinned Dean on his back on the bed and held his hands tightly above his head as he passionately kissed Dean. Dean whimpered at the feel of Romans groin pushing towards his with vigour. Dean cried out as Roman reached down and grabbed his ass squeezing it. Roman smiled to himself thinking deans ass was soft, so unlike the man himself. He alternated between squeezing and rubbing until Dean begged Roman to stop. Roman stroked deans hair from his sweaty face and kissed him. He took the collar of deans t-shirt in his hands and grinning at Dean tore it straight down the middle. "You animal" Dean cackled as Roman rolled onto him and started licking his nipples in turn. Dean reached down and unbuttoned Romans trousers and slid them down over his hips. Roman went stiff as he felt the breeze hit his naked body. This was it. Once he allowed Dean this there was no going back. He wanted this. He couldn't stop Dean now even if he did want him to. He was powerless to the attraction between them. Roman felt his cock being grasped firmly and moaned out loud. He rocked back and forth into the hand caressing him. Suddenly he realised deans hands were still on his chest rubbing his pecs. He looked down to see Seth caressing his erect cock with one hand and deans with the other. He smiled. This was heaven to Roman. He loved these men.

Dean took Seth's hand and placed it on his ass. Dean turned on his stomach and Roman watched as Seth spat on his finger before pushing it inside deans tight hole. Deans entrance squeezed Seth's finger as it slid in and moved around gently. Seth pulled it gently out again and held it out to Roman who eyed it warily before taking Seth's finger in his mouth. Seth swirled his fingers around in Romans mouth to get them wet. He pulled them slowly out emphasising every second. He took his fingers and pushed them slowly around deans puckering entrance. Dean grunted and pushed back at Seth's teasing anxious to feel Seth's fingers inside him. As he pushed his fingers into Dean, Dean cried out with the pain. Seth held still for a few moments as he waited for deans signal that he was ready for him. Staring directly into Romans eyes Dean rocked on Seth's fingers. The arousal in deans eyes almost sent Roman over the edge. Roman slid Dean onto his side and bending down took deans tentatively licked deans full erection. It tasted much better than he had assumed. Dean tasted salty but sweet at the same time and Roman couldn't get enough. He wanted to taste every inch of Dean down here. He took deans balls in his hands and taking them in his mouth licked around and under them. Dean groaned at Roman to stop but Roman was too focused on his experience to hear Dean until suddenly cum shot out of deans cock landing square in Romans perfect hair. Both Dean and Seth burst into fits of laughter, with every laugh deans ass contracted on Seth's fingers. Dean turned back onto his stomach and signalled Seth with his eyes. Seth walked over to Roman and stroked his cock a few times to ensure he was hard enough then he led Roman over towards Dean. "No I'm not ready" Roman whimpered but Seth said " it's alright. If it hurts Dean will tell you, take your time". So Roman slowly ran his manhood along deans ass, his cum being left along deans smooth skin. Warily Roman slowly gently pushed around and at the entrance of deans hole while Dean moaned huskily beneath him. Roman hesitated teasing Dean more than making any actual effort to enter so Dean pushed back suddenly on Romans cock penetrating himself on the stiff rod. Roman let out a roar as Dean squeezed around him holding him tight. Seth placed himself behind Roman and putting his hands on his hips directed Roman into Dean and out again. Roman soon got the routine and began thrusting hard and fast against the younger male. With every thrust deans cock rubbed against the soft material of the quilt, he was in heaven. Roman tensed above him, his eyes staring intently at Seth who soothed and comforted him telling him it would be okay, as Roman burst streams of cum into deans ass. Dean squeezed his cheeks to try and keep Romans cum in him but there was so much it ran out over his cheeks and legs. Breathing heavily Seth kissed Roman as his chest heaved with exhaustion. Dean crawled up into the bed and Seth pulled Romans hand over too. Crawling in next to Dean, Seth lay down and Roman cuddled up next to him. He felt so at peace. Like this was where he was meant to be.

4am that morning

Slowly Roman crept off the bed and slid into the bathroom where he pulled on his boxers and a pair of loose short. He was very much aware he still stank of sex from earlier but he couldn't risk showering. Throwing on his slippers and a Roman Empire shirt Roman grabbed his carrier bag and silently left the room pausing momentarily to take a last look at the men he loved. Taking the lift down to reception Roman asked the receptionist to call a taxi. Within 5minutes Roman was in a taxi with no destination except to get as far away from Dean and Seth as he could. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he took one last look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning...this chapter may be particularly hard to read. Hope you enjoy!

NEW HORIZONS CHAPTER SIX

Roman grunted as he hoisted the ring post into place so his brother Matt could bolt it tightly together. "Your losing your strength bro" Matt told him as he jumped down off the mat. "How long is it since you been in the gym?" He continued but Roman just shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't the motivation to hit the gym anymore. He had called Vince up and told him he was taking an break from WWE to decide on his future. At first Vince had been furious however when Roman pointed out a uninspired wrestler doesn't draw money Vince saw reason. That didn't mean he or Romans family had given up though. Matt, rock and Sika had all been at Roman to find out what was going on. While Matt and Rock were patient with him, Sika couldn't understand and made no effort to understand. He insisted his son was throwing away his entire future, pointing out that the money he made from WWE would fund his future children's education and give him and his "wife" a beautiful life together. It hurt Roman to hear these comments. He had thought that by leaving Seth and Dean behind things would be easier for him but he was wrong. They filled his every thought so he worked as many hours as possible trying to exhaust himself so that he found fall asleep easier. It had been 4 months now and Dean and Seth had continuously attempted to contact Roman. Various times they had turned up at his home and Roman had hidden behind the curtains. He knew it was cowardly but he had no willpower when it came to those men.

"You think Matt will know where he is?" Seth asked Dean. "Well it can't hurt can it? I mean we've tried everywhere else!" Dean replied. "Yeah but showing up at his show. Matt will probably be too busy to chat" Seth said. Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped. "Look do you wanna find Roman or not? Enough of the excuses! I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back. Even if that means asking the pope himself has he seen Roman!". That make Seth burst into hysterics. Dean was usually the negative one in the group but Roman meant the world to them and Dean would walk over hot coals to get him back. They both felt guilty over their last night with Roman. They feared that by having sex with Roman they had pushed him too far. Shaking his head clear Seth thought that is the past now. We have to find Roman and fix our future!

As they pulled alongside the huge truck carrying the ring equipment, they got out of the car and closed the doors behind them. As Seth waited for Dean to lock the car he noticed a large built man coming out of the truck carrying the top half of a set of steel steps. He smiled as he watched the long black hair flow with the wing and the hang of his jeans on his bulky firm hips. Signalling Dean they quietly crept up behind him before standing either side of him. "Where'd you disappear to big man?" Seth asked. Dean was more forthright "I'm not used to guys walking out on me after such an incredible night. I feel like you used me for my body" he joked. Romans head shot up and he quickly looked around "will you be more discreet! That night never happened!". He then stomped off into the small arena and threw the steps by the ring corner and marched off slamming the door behind him. Dean and Seth stood there staring after Roman. They knew he would regret that night but they way he treated them was far from right. They hadn't forced him! "So what now?" Seth asked Dean who shrugged his shoulders and said "fuck him!". Seth grinned "I think that may be the issue". Dean couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as he replied "the lack thereof?"! Laughing as they walked back to the car Seth suggested "let's get something to eat then we'll call at his home after trainings finished". Dean agreed and they pulled off.

Dean and Seth pulled up at Roman home around 7pm. His car was parked in the drive so they assumed he was home. Walking up the drive they tried the door and found it open so just walked on in. They immediately heard grunting coming from up the stairs. Dean turned to Seth and grinned "reckon he's masturbating over us?". Dean sneakily crept up the wooden stairs followed closely by Seth. At the top of the stairs they listened outside Romans bedroom door. "Fuck, oh fuck! More!" Roman moaned. Grinning at each other Dean peeked around the door and stood back shocked by what he seen. Seth noticing deans reaction enters the room to see Roman laying on his side on the bed, a brown haired head attached to his cock suckling him greedily whilst her hand held a huge black vibrator that she was pumping furiously in and out of Romans ass. "The fuck you think your doing?" Dean growled angrily at Roman. The brunette popped her head up to stare at Seth and Dean but Roman grabbed the back of her head and shoved her back onto his cock. "You boys want something?" Roman panted. He knew this had to be angering Seth and Dean but in his head he knew what he was doing. If he made Dean and Seth disgusted enough with him they wouldn't want him any longer. Seth snarled "get rid of the girl Roman" but Roman simply replied "not….done…..yet". As he felt his body tightening he pumped himself harder into her mouth and exploded suddenly in her mouth but also covering her breasts. Roman lay back and grinned "okay boys what's up? Sweetie you can rest over there a second" he directed the girl towards a blankets covered cushion in the corner of the room. She readily complied and curled around in it before Roman growled "hey! Like I told you!" And she lay on her back, her breasts pointed stout and proud and her legs spread wide revealing her juices and need to Roman. Dean marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him! "Your fucking cruel man! Your disgusting!". Roman grinned "guess you don't want someone disgusting like me anymore?". Seth stomped over to Roman and punched him square across the jaw "don't you fucking get it? Your treating her like deans mum was treated! Your treating her like a whore! Man I don't know you anymore!" And he turned and walked from the room and down to Dean where he took deans hand and told him "your all I need. We don't need him. We wanted him but we don't need him" and with that they left.

Dean and Seth were backstage at raw in the locker room preparing for their match. It had been 5months since they had seen Roman and although they missed him and still loved him, they were absolutely disgusted by his actions. Could he really have changed so much or was he always this way he just hid it? They decided in the end it didn't matter. That was how he was and he wanted no part of them so they would just have to deal with it. Pulling up his jeans Dean asked Seth "is my ass getting bigger? These feel tighter" and Seth laughed "no but your ego is". Ever since Dean won the intercontinental title he had been relentlessly bragging about it. Seth even found him in bed one night naked but for the belt. Dean claimed it was a joke but Seth knew better. The child in Dean came out every so often and this was his inner child filled with pride. He was so proud of Dean. Finally WWE we're seeing his potential. Finally they saw what Seth himself had always known. Dean was the workhorse of WWE. There was a knock on the door and referee John cone came in. "Match time?" Seth asked and John shook his head "have you guys heard Romans back?". Deans head shot round "back here? In WWE?". John nodded vigorously and said "yeah and from what hunter said he's getting thrown in the title picture straight away". Seth rounded on the dark haired referee and growled "that's hardly fair. We work our asses off and he comes back from a holiday and gets it all!". John shrugged "I guess it's all down to who your family is" and he left the room. Seth was furious. He and Dean had worked non stop with no holiday or even a few days off and here Roman gets the highest title when he had been missing for half a year. Dean stood up "I gotta go my match is next". Seth gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered "love you" as Dean left for the ring a huge smile on his face.

Dean was whipped off the ropes straight into a shoulder tackle from ryback. The big guy certainly wasn't holding back and Dean was hurting. According to the script Dean was to win this match via dirty deeds but already ryback had gone off script a few times. Seth had told Dean ryback was the most frustrating person to wrestle and now he was seeing why. Bouncing off the ropes ryback landed on Dean with a huge splash before hitting his head and telling down at Dean "stupid, stupid". Dean rolled his eyes as he got up after kicking out of the pin and kicking ryback in the stomach. He ran the ropes to prepare to jump on ryback and punch him however ryback was completely out of position and Dean had to improvise with a running bulldog. Dean set ryback up for dirty deeds, glad this farce of a match was almost over, and as dean was about to perform his finisher ryback lifted Dean up for a back body drop but threw Dean badly. Dean couldn't get his balance in time and landed squarely on his neck. The moment Dean landed he knew something was wrong as he had heard a crack but felt no pain. Gathering his breath Dean tried to lift himself but he couldn't move. His entire body was paralysed. Only his head would move slightly but it hurt like he was being stabbed when he tried. Dean tried to signal the ref with his eyes but to no avail. Ryback began to stomp towards him chanting "feed me more, feed me more" and Dean knew this was going to end really badly! He began blinking his eyes furiously to try to get ryback a attention but the big man failed to notice while playing to the crowd. Ryback lifted Dean, who was quite literally dead weight, up onto his shoulders. Dean tried hard to moan…to say something, anything but nothing came out. He fought hard telling his body to move but it refused to obey as ryback began marching in a circle with Dean on his shoulders. Dean braced himself for the fall and as ryback threw himself back onto Dean, deans eyes went black and he fell unconscious.

Seth raced out of the locker room knocking ziggler down as he passed. He had known something was wrong the moment Dean took the back body drop. Ryback had been careless the entire match and Seth was just praying for it to end and now here he was racing to see if Dean was alright. When he got his hands on that imbecile he was gonna tear ryback apart. As Seth got to the gorilla position he was stopped by Michael Hayes. "You don't understand, I have to be with him!" Seth yelled but Michael calmly said "Seth you can do nothing for him out there. He's with the doctors. Go find Steph and tell her your going to the hospital with Dean. I'll find someone to replace you in your match". Seth ran off to Stephanie's office to let her know he was going with Dean and when he arrived there he heard voices from inside the office.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Roman was asking.

Hunter replied "don't worry he'll be fine. This is Ambrose we're talking about! He's a fighter!

Roman spoke barely audibly "you have no idea how vulnerable he really is.

Seth couldn't hold himself back. He burst into the room and growled at Roman "that didn't stop you tearing his heart out! Did it? Don't you dare fucking act all concerned! He loved you and you fucking killed his soul!

Roman glared into Seth's eyes "that was my business!".

Seth glared back not intimidated by the bigger man. "When I had to pick up the pieces it became my business too! Stay the fuck away from Dean you asshole!" And with that Seth looked directly at Steph "I'm going with Dean in the ambulance". Hunter went to respond but Stephanie shut him down "alright Seth call us when you know anything". Seth left to be by deans side and roman followed him out the door, his head slung low in shame. Stephanie grinned at hunter "well, well, well!" She said "So Romans gay! I bet he hasn't told Sika! This my dear husband could play right into our hands!".


	7. Chapter 7

NEW HORIZONS CHAPTER SEVEN

"I'm telling you Seth I'm not happy about this" Dean growled again. "I know Dean" Seth replied "but with hunter and Stephanie footing the hospital bills we get the very best treatment for you. I don't care what they are trying to accomplish as long as it gets you better and home faster!". Seth got up and changed the channel on the hospital television from some crazy chat show to the sports channel. It landed on smackDown and Seth immediately turned the channel only to be smacked by Dean. "Turn it back" Dean demanded. Seth smiled. Dean was definitely returning to his old self. Thankfully the paralyse had only been temporary and within a week he was moving his limbs again albeit weakly. The doctors had told Seth that Dean would absolutely return to his old abilities. It would just take time. That was the part that was annoying Dean. He had to be the most impatient man that Seth had ever met. Roman had been at the hospital every day but Dean point blank refused to see him. Roman wouldn't give up though. He still turned up at 10am sharp. Seth was beginning to feel sorry for the Samoan. He completely understood why Dean wanted nothing to do with Roman but Seth could see that Roman regretted what had happened and he really cared about deans welfare. Seth took a deep breath and addressed Dean "I think I want to talk to Roman today". Dean stared at Seth "after what he did to us!"

Seth sighed and said "you remember how hard it was for me to come out. And his family is 110times worse! Besides it doesn't look like he's about to give up on seeing you". Dean turned away to face the television so Seth couldn't see his expression. "Fine" he muttered "we'll see him together". Seth grinned and leaned over Dean to kiss him passionately on the lips while his hand ran over deans chest over his pyjama shirt. "God I can't wait to get you home!" Seth whimpered.

"Ahem" came a cough from behind them. "Sorry doc" Dean grinned "just checking I still had feeling". Seth hung his head amused by deans reaction. "Next time MR Rollins try punching his arm" the doctor grinned at Dean. Dean snorted "he knows better!". Seth stood by out of the doctors way at the foot of the bed. "I just need to take a little blood, oh and mr reigns is here again" he added looking up at Dean for a reaction. Dean shot a glance over to Seth "you better go speak to him till I get these blood taken by this damn vampire". The doctor lifted his head and smirked "yeah you prefer him biting you" he nodded towards Seth. Seth shook his head as he left the room. "Don't let him fool you doc he loves it!" Dean grinned.

The doctor laughed as Dean went quiet "doc is it safe….I mean how long…" Looking Dean directly in the eye he asked "when can you have sex?" Dean went bright red as he replied "I was gonna say make love!". The doctor grinned "there's a difference? Most types of pleasuring are absolutely fine now, although not in the hospital, we have cameras. Anal sex? I would leave it for another few weeks". Dean groaned "ah well it's better than nothing I suppose".

Seth led Roman into the room. Dean was laying with his hands behind his head relaxed. As Roman walked in he smiled at Dean and joked "I see you got the feeling back in your arms". Dean simply nodded not even looking at Roman. Seth sat down in the armchair next to Dean and placed his hand on deans arm "let's just find out why he's here Dean!" Dean turned to Seth and said "fine and then he has no reason to bother us again!". Roman sighed "maybe I better come back tomorrow". Seth turned to him and stated "what did you expect? You had to know how badly what you did hurt us! I could understand if you decided to live the straight life. That's your choice! But the way you degraded that poor girl! And humiliated us!". Roman bowed his head in shame. He barely heard deans voice saying "you treated that girl just like the pimps treated my mother!". That stung Roman. He hadn't thought of that when he was doing it. His sole aim was to convince Dean and Seth he was a player, a womaniser, anything but what he truly felt deep down. He turned from Dean, he couldn't face him. Roman had loved and protected Dean from the first moment they met in FCW. After years of protecting Dean it was him the one himself that had hurt Dean most of all. As he felt Seth's hand on his shoulder tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. Without turning he muttered "that never occurred to me Dean! I swear I never would have…". Seth quietly said "your intentions don't matter. You really hurt that girl!". Roman swung round "NO! No I didn't! Surely you guys know me better than that!". Dean scowled "if I'm honest I never thought I'd see you balls deep in some chicks mouth!". Seth shook his head "harsh Dean!". "Dean I never hurt her! I swear. I took her for dinner and we discussed it. She said she had a fetish for "rough dominating sex" and that worked for me. Normal girls don't want to do things that I need!" Roman pleaded. Roman continued in a low voice "like anal sex. If I don't look at her, it almost feels like I'm with…like I'm with a guy!". Seth's face spun around to stare at Dean. Deans eyes were wide with disbelief. "So what are you saying? You want guys so fuck girls like they were guys?". Roman lowered his face in shame "it's not like I'm using them. They know the deal. They think I'm really into anal". Seth sunk down into the armchair trying to take all this in. Dean however seemed to be taking it all in his stride. "Have you ever called out mine or Seth's name when you came?". Roman groaned "Dean stop!" But Dean insisted "what? You think you don't deserve this! Ok so you never hurt these girls but what about us? What about what me and Seth went through?". Seth could understand deans anger and felt his frustration so took deans hand to try and calm him. Suddenly Romans phone beeped and after looking at his message Romans eyes looked sad "I'm sorry I gotta go. I'm wanted by Stephanie and hunter". Dean smirked "well don't let us stop you! Tell Stephanie I said hello". Seth burst in fits of laughter at that. Roman growled "that's not fair Dean!". Dean bolted up straight in his hospital bed and growled at Roman "not fair! Me being stuck in this fucking hospital thanks to rybotch isn't fair! The pain you put us through these last few months isn't fair! We used to be friends! Brothers! You don't remember the pranks we pulled on Stephanie and hunter and now your at their beck and call! Fuck off Roman! And this time don't come back!".

Roman knocked loudly on hunters office. He was heartbroken from how Dean had acted as he left. He had hoped they would understand. The door opened and Roman was greeted by Stephanie McMahon in a short red dress that accentuated her in all the right places. Roman could understand men's attraction to her however it didn't nothing for him. In all honesty he was more attracted to hunter than Stephanie albeit in a physical way. He only had an emotional attraction to two men and now he had blown it with them. Entering the room he returned Stephanie's smile and sat in the chair he was beckoned to. "So Roman" hunter began "you've been with this company a few years now. Where do you see yourself within the company at this point?". Roman felt like he was at a job interview. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Um, I feel like I'm doing well and am improving regularly. I'm training all the time and have invented a few new moves that I been trying out at house shows". Stephanie walked around the desk and sat in front of Roman on the desk edge before stating "you know Roman you can have all the talent in the world, work as hard as it is humanly possible and still not make it in this business". Hunter clarified from behind her "you need to know the right people which obviously with your family you do and lastly you need the right look. You need to be able to make the girls want you and the guys want to be you". Roman looked hunter straight in the eyes unsure of where this was going "what you think I need a makeover?" He asked. Stephanie let out delicate laugh "oh no Roman we know you have the look" she began unbuttoning her blouse "we know you have what it takes to make a woman hot" pushing her blouse off her shoulders she slid down onto Romans lap and pressed her breasts against him. Grinding into Romans lap Stephanie kissed across Romans lips as she placed his hands on her breasts. Roman sat stock still confused and confounded in shock. If it was anyone other than his boss he would shove her bodily away. Looking over her shoulder Roman saw hunter sitting in his chair with a huge smile on his face. He felt Stephanie's hand roam down over her body and grab his cock. He pushed back out of her hand and Stephanie grinned back at hunter "we were right!". Roman shot up out of the chair, Stephanie falling back against the desk "right about what?" He asked. "See babe, no sign of an erection! He wasn't remotely aroused by me!" She grinned. Romans eyes shot to her confused and angered until he felt another hand throw him against the office wall. Roman inhaled a sharp breath as hunter pressed his huge erection against Romans pelvis. Roman tried hard to say no but he couldn't focus as hunter unbuckled his trousers and slid his hand inside. "Damn boy, you got a lot to work with!" Hunter smiled pulling down the trousers and boxers to spring free Romans speedily growing erection. He pulled back and stroked Romans growing cock slowly watching as pre cum dripped from the tip. He leaned forward slowly and licked the juice off Romans penis as Roman groaned involuntarily pushing himself forward towards hunters lips. Hunter pulled off abruptly, stood up and slapping Romans erection told him "pull up your pants boy". Roman stood there panting staring at hunter. Was this some kind of game to them? Pulling up his boxers and trousers Roman walked right up to hunter and growled angrily "what the fuck is this? I'm walking out of this room right now and we'll pretend this never happened!" . Grinning hunter replied "or I could phone up Sika right now and tell him just how good his son tastes!". With a sharp intake of breath Roman said "you really think he'd believe you?" And Stephanie grinned pulling a video camera from behind her back "once we show him the proof he will!". Romans heart sunk! They had filmed the entire thing! "So what do you want from me?" Roman asked dejectedly. Stephanie smiled "your body!". Hunter laughed "we have an offer for you Roman. We want you to join us. Work specifically for the authority. In return we'll give you title opportunities, pay rise, put you forward as the next big thing with acting chances if you want. All you have to do is be our play thing…we want you to be our sex toy! In return we give you the world! What do you say?".

A/N. What's Roman gonna do? What about Seth and Dean?


	8. Chapter 8

New horizons chapter eight

"You didn't have to be so hard on him" Seth insisted at his friend and partner as he aided him with physiotherapy. "Love hurts doesn't it!" Dean growled as he trailed his foot forward another step. "No Dean lift your foot. You can't drag it" Seth corrected him only to get a piercing glare and a harsh "I always dragged my feet! Even before rybotch!". Seth laughed and said "cesaro texted yesterday. He says ryback got fired for causing too many injuries" and Dean howled "guess it's better late than never". Seth helped Dean down onto a chair. The exercises really took it out of him but he was improving daily thanks to his stubborn spirit. Taking deans hand Seth said "seriously though Dean, Roman is really struggling. And honestly we didn't help matters by pushing him into having sex with us. He may not have been ready". Dean sighed "ok but he could have just said that. It's not like we were gonna force him. He didn't have to pull the dramatic and run away. And then he used those women…" Seth interrupted "no Dean. He didn't use them. They knew what he wanted and they got what they wanted from him! It wasn't like your making it out. He didn't pay for them!". Dean looked down "I know that babe, but it's easier to walk away from Roman when I think of him like that". Seth put his arm around Dean and said "I don't wanna walk away" and smiling Dean replied "neither do I!".

The glass shattered as it hit the wall with force. Roman had been drinking from the moment he left the authorities office and he was feeling angry and hopeless. He knew in his heart he could never truly love or be with a woman. It wouldn't be fair on the poor girl as she would never get his heart and it wouldn't be fair on himself to deny what he actually wanted. He had asked himself repeatedly over the past 24hours what it was he wanted and the answer was always the same. He wanted Seth and Dean. He had ruined that. Even if he came out and told the world and his family he was gay Seth and Dean didn't want him anymore. Dean could barely hide his disgust at Roman. What was he to do? He couldn't go along with Stephanie and hunters threats. He was never ever going to sell himself. He had far too much respect for himself than to prostitute himself out to them. He had no doubt they would tell his family about his sexuality and then he would be disowned. There really was no way out for Roman. He had no place he could turn. As Roman sat there slugging whiskey from the bottle he broke down as his thoughts darkened. There was nothing he could do. There was no happy ending for him. His eyes slowly focused on the bottle of pain killers sitting on the coffee table. He had taken one earlier when all the stress left him with a migraine. He thought to himself "another won't hurt" as he opened the bottle and spilt a few into his palm. Without a thought Roman threw all the pills in his hand into his mouth and took a slug of whiskey. Feeling strangely numb Roman poured the last of the pain pills into his hand and downed them too. As he lay back in his chair he began to feel relaxed and almost calm. He closed his eyes and within a few moments had fallen asleep the whiskey bottle dropping from his hand.

"He's gotta be home. Look there's his car!" Dean proclaimed. Seth sighed "well maybe he's gone for a walk" but Dean said "no! I'm telling you he's in there". Seth began knocking the door again as Dean went over to the window and peered in. He saw Roman laying in the chair and at first thought he was simply a deep sleeper until his eyes rested upon the pill bottle. At first his mind said no Roman wouldn't but then he spied the whiskey bottle fallen on the floor and he raced back to Seth shoved him bodily aside and began pushing his shoulder against the door. Seth realised from deans reaction something was badly wrong and when Dean pulled back, Seth booted the door with all his force breaking the door clean off its hinges. Dean ran straight over to Roman and shook him with all his might. Dean was crying out Romans name over and over as Seth placed his hand on Romans face and felt it was cold and clammy however he was still breathing. Seth told Dean "push him forward. Make him lean over". As Dean held Roman forward, Seth thrust his fingers down Romans throat forcing him to choke. He continued this process as Roman began vomiting violently. Roman began to fight Seth off trying to make him stop but Dean held him back. Tears were streaming down Romans face as Seth forced him to purge the pills back up. Dean held him from behind, soothing him and kissing his cheek. Finally when he had no more left in his stomach Roman slumped back emotionally and physically exhausted. Dean stroked the sweat from Romans hair as he lay still humiliated and crying. Seth told Dean quietly "get him up to bed and comfortable. I'll clean up down here". Dean lifted Roman up off the armchair and helped him up the stairs. They went into the bedroom and Roman went to slump down on the bed but Dean held him firm and began undressing him. Roman stiffened and noticing Dean whispered "it's okay. I'm only getting you into bed". Roman bristled thinking Dean was saying he didn't want him and he shoved Dean off growling "I don't need your help". Deans head turned to the side as if to say 'did he just say that' and he pulled back and punched Roman clean on the jaw. "Who the fuck do you think your talking to?" Dean growled "what exactly have we done to deserve this? Seth and I have always accepted you for who you are. We have always loved and cared for you yet somehow we keep getting your anger. If anyone has the right to be angry it's us! You fucking need to get your life together. Decide what you want and stop playing these childish games feeling sorry for yourself". Roman was taken aback by deans outburst. He had to admit Dean was right. He had taken out his pain on them. By leaving he had taken away their choice. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "I'm in deep shit Dean. I can't see a way out. I need help". Dean sat down on the bed next to him and striking Romans long silky black hair he told him "it's alright. We're here now. We can fix whatever it is together". Dean stroked Romans cheek and smiling at him he lowered Romans trousers before feeling his boxers which were soaking with sweat from the earlier situation. Running his hands along Romans legs Dean soothed "I have to remove these before you get sick" and Roman nodded looking down. Fetching a fresh pair of boxers from Romans drawer Dean slowly took off Romans wet boxers. Romans semi erect cock sprung free and he tried to cover it embarrassed. He didn't want Dean to see he was aroused. Dean took his hand and told Roman "you never need to hide from us. I got a pretty firm hard on myself right now". Dean held the boxers so Roman could step into them before pulling them up his legs. Laying Roman back on the bed Dean covered him with a light bedspread to stop him sweating more. Dean was just finishing up with Roman when Seth entered the room with a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth. Placing the bowl of the bedside table Seth wrung out the cloth and wiped down Romans face. Dean came up from behind Seth and holding his shoulders told Seth " Roman says he has big problems. He needs our help". Turning to Roman Seth asked "you know we are here for you. What's the problem?". Romans hands covered his face. He couldn't see how Seth and Dean could help him but what he did know was that he had to tell them. Dean was right with what he said earlier. He couldn't keep running away and making their choices for them. "I don't really know where to start. Firstly Stephanie and hunter know I'm attracted to men" he spoke quietly. Dean said "that your gay. Just say it Roman! Own it. You have nothing to be ashamed of!". Roman sighed, took a deep breath and said firmly " that I'm gay! That I'm in love with you both!". Dean and Seth stared at each other. "Well that came out of nowhere!" Dean laughed. Seth said "like we didn't already know. But how is this a problem?". Roman sat up in the bed "they are threatening me. If I don't do as they say they say they are going to tell my family and the world I'm gay". Dean growl "power hungry bitches!". "What do they want? You to turn on us?" Seth asked. Roman was silent for a moment forcing Dean to ask "Roman it can't be that bad?". Raising his head Romans eyes looked distant and gaunt as he sighed "technically…they want me to be their sex toy. Not just theirs but all the authority. Orton included". Dean got up and walked out of the room as Seth sat on the bed next to Roman and held him. Suddenly they heard a loud smash followed by many other crashes and bangs. Romans head shot to Seth but he said "it's cool. Dean just needs to let his anger out. I have a room at our house where he lets off his anger….saves on broken dishes". Dean came back in the room 10mins later with a calm demeanour and a very red hand "so let's work out a plan". Seth laughed at Romans expression of disbelief. "You have to get used to this if you wanna be with us!" He said and Dean asked "do you wanna be with us?". Tears streamed down Romans face as he nodded his head and he whispered "yes forever". Crawling into the bed next to Roman, Seth told him "I no longer see a problem. We are just gonna have to meet with your family and tell them the truth". Roman groaned "and if they disown me?" But Dean said "that's their choice. Roman you have to remember you can't make other people's choices. That's their decision. All I know is I would never disown you!".

A/N What do you guys think? Are things turning for Roman?


	9. Chapter 9

NEW HORIZONS CHAPTER NINE

Finally Dean was returning to work after months of being off. He had been itching to get back in the ring since he regained use of his limbs. Seth had cackled at the relief on the doctors face when he could finally declare him fit to wrestle again. Dean had been giving the poor man hell. All morning as they finished packing Dean had been like a rabbit bouncing around the house with child like glee. This was also going to be the first time they encountered triple H and Stephanie since Roman had told them two days ago of the ultimatum they gave him. As usual Dean had wanted to jump in headfirst and beat the living day lights out of hunter but as cool headed Seth reminded him they had to wait for Roman to talk to his family first. They were performing in Pensacola Florida that very night so whilst Dean and Seth drove to the hotel, Roman was going to talk with his family. For a large dominant man Roman had looked particularly frightened and anxious that morning. He had been very quiet and had refused to share a bed with Seth and Dean as he wanted to be alone to decide on what to tell his parents. They had offered to go with Roman but he wanted to confront this situation himself. He was afraid that if Dean and Seth accompanied him his father may take out his anger on them. Seth pulled up into the hotel driveway and Dean dived out before the car had pulled to a stop. He raced up to fellow wrestlers Sami zayn and Cesaro and dived bodily on top of them. Seth heard their loud banter from behind the car as he dragged out the suitcases. He couldn't deny Dean this. Not when Dean had almost lost the ability to wrestle altogether. Dean had few friends in the locker room. With his hostile personality people tended to avoid him and his intimidating presence. Seth got up and smiled as the three joined him and hugged him hello. "Where's Roman at?" Cesaro asked. Seth replied "visiting the family before the show" and Sami smiled "ah yeah! It's never easy being away from home on tour". Cesaro added "especially when your married with kids. I have to Skype my little girl every night but it's never enough". Dean put a hand on his shoulder and said sympathetic "I know how you feel. I miss that bloody foolish ninja over there!". Grinning Seth laughed "you love my ninja moves!" As Sami yelled "whoo whoo too much info!". They walked together to the check in desk and Seth and Dean booked into a family sized room. Cesaro noticed and curious he listened as Dean told the receptionist Roman would sign in when he arrived later before being handed one key. "Yo Dean" Cesaro whispered "you guys sharing a room with Roman? After him leaving you guys in the shield?". Dean pulled Cesaro aside and let Seth finish the booking. "He's one of us if you get my meaning…we are…together" Dean struggled to explain but Cesaro caught on. "About bloody time! He's really rubbish at hiding his lust for you guys! If his face doesn't give him away, you can't miss that fucking monstrous erection!". Dean laughed and shoved Cesaro over. "Look man keep it quiet for now. We are totally coming out but first we gotta deal with a couple of pricks that found out and are threatening Rome". "Why do I suspect the authority? Rumour has it orton has been marching around all day boasting he wouldn't be able to walk after tonight thanks to a huge dick". Dean growled "fuckers gonna be disappointed".

Roman sat down in the kitchen of his parents home. Sika and Lisa Anaoi were watching him carefully. They could sense something was wrong and Sika suspected Roman had got a girl pregnant. He wasn't pleased about it but had appeased himself thinking it would force Roman to settle down. Taking a deep breath Roman looked across at his parents and brother and sisters who all had a look of concern on their faces and he started "firstly I'm fine. I don't want you guys worried. I just…I just have to come clean with you all. Um I am in love. I'm in love with two people". "That is simple!"Sika interrupted "you simply choose the woman who you love the most. Or the one which you can see yourself as a family with. You will be a great father". Matt sniggered "dads convinced you got some poor girl pregnant!". Roman sighed "no dad! There's no girl". Lisa took his hand and said "but son, you told us your in love with two girls". "No Ma" Roman corrected her " I said I loved two people. They are both….men. Ma I am not attracted to women. I have tried honest I have. I just can't bring myself to settle for what I don't want. I don't want to live unhappily. Please Ma". Lisa sat back in her chair staring down at her hands. Roman knelt before her and took her hands, his eyes pleading with her for some sign of how she felt. "Son I do not want you to be unhappy. I can't ask you to live a life you do not wish for. I am disappointed I will never have a grandchild by you I must admit. I used to dream of how your child would look. A little girl with brown eyes and black hair. She would be adorable. But son if this is your choice then I respect it. I will support you whichever man you decide on". Roman smiled "I love you mama! I don't think I can choose. Ma I love them both…and they both love each other". Romans sister rosa spoke up and asked "like a threesome?" But Roman shook his head "no nothing seedy like that. A loving caring relationship with each other". Rosa nodded "I'm not sure I understand but I support you too little brother". Roman turned to his father who had sat silently the whole time "papa what do you think?". Sika stood up and calmly said "you are no son of mine!" And he left the house, got in his car and drove off.

Dean was dressing in the locker room into his jeans, knee pads and black vest when Roman came into the room. Deans lifted his head and studied Romans face for any sign of distress however Roman looked vaguely relaxed. "How did it go?" Dean asked and Roman walked over to him, kissed him gently on the lips and squeezing deans firm buttocks replied "mum was unbelievably supportive. Dad….well I think it's gonna take some time with him". Dean pulled slightly back though he was unable to go far due to Romans strong grip "what did he say?" And Roman shook his head saying "he said I'm not his son". As Dean pulled angrily free Roman halted him "ssh you don't know my dad like I do. He's always quick to over-react! He'll calm down". Dean was running his hand through Romans hair when Seth entered the room "well everything seems all good in here! Here Dean I got you some chicken from catering" and he laid it on the bench. Dean headed straight for the food and Seth went over to Roman and smacking his ass firmly he asked how it went. Roman smiled "better than expected. I got everyone's support but dad is gonna need some time. He stomped out in a temper". Seth cringed "yikes! Bloody Samoan tempers!". Romans eyes widened and he growled at Seth "your gonna pay for that!". He tackled Seth to the ground and pinned him with his huge thigh. He pulled seths hair lightly back and kissed him hard. Dean sitting on the bench, a piece of chicken in his hand called over "wow Cesaro was right! Rome you do have a gigantic erection!". Roman shot around "the fuck is Cesaro checking out my erection for?" And laughing Dean said "he claims you can't fucking miss it". Pushing down onto Seth, Roman grinned "this is one target that it won't be missing!".

Roman made his way towards catering to grab a bottle of water following his match with Mark Henry. He was exhausted. Determined to show he was a power player and true main event star Roman had gone all out in his match. He had performed several power slams on the almost 600lb man! He felt good about how he had done and the response from the audience was outstanding. It was a night he'd never forget. He saw road dogg coming up to him and wasn't surprised to be informed hunter and Stephanie had demanded he come to their office. He wasn't going to go in there afraid. Roman had decided to show no fear. To go in dominant and not let them scare him into silence again. His days of running from his problems were over.

Roman walked down the corridor and up to the authorities office. Without knocking he marched into the room to find randy orton yelling angrily at hunter. Roman ignored the furore and sat in a chair facing the desk glaring directly at triple H. Stephanie stared at hunter stunned. This was not the reaction they had expected. Roman suspected orton had been arguing with hunter about himself but he wasn't about to show his discomfort. Hunter finally got himself together and telling orton to close the door sat opposite Roman and studied his face. "So Roman, you know why we've called you in here. We need to hear your answer…or must I make a phone call to your poor father?" He smirked. Roman slouched sliding his hand onto his inner thigh knowing it was taunting randy "actually I need to thank you triple H. That was just the push I need to come out to my family. So thanks a lot. You brought my family closer". Stephanie shot forward "your not that stupid reigns!". Grinning Roman replied "really? Well I am definitely not your whore believe that!" And standing up he left the office without another word.

Celebration their joint wins the shield boys arrived back at the hotel. Roman told Seth and Dean he was going to get some champagne to toast their future together and the boys happily raced to their hotel room to prepare some toys for a night of fun. Laughing Roman went into the bar and ordered 2 bottles of champagne and a case of beer for Dean. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life. Things were looking up for him. After paying for the drinks Roman left the bar and stood waiting at the lift when he felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind. A voice whispered in his ear "run" and he shot around to be hit in the face by Braun Strowman. Bray cackled maniacally from the entrance to the hotel as Luke Harper, Braun Strowman and Erick Rowan dragged Roman outside and proceeded to beat him unconscious. Lifting the heavy form of Roman they carried him to their van where they tied him up. Romans eyes flickered slightly as bray whispered to him "triple H has demanded your attention! But first Roman…anyone but you!".

A/N. Uh-oh the Wyatts are back! Roman didn't really expect hunter to just accept his decision did he! What do you guys think bray mean?


	10. Chapter 10

Warning not for the faint hearted

NEW HORIZONS CHAPTER TEN

"The fuck do you think he went?" Dean asked Seth frustrated. They had been down to the bar to check and had even checked the toilets. Seth sighed. He knew Dean was angry because he had thought everything was sorted with Roman. Who would have thought he'd check out on them again. "Fuck it who needs him" Dean ranted and headed towards the lift in reception. Seth shook his head "one second. Dean I got a bad feeling. I'm just gonna ask the receptionist and if she hasn't seen him then fine". He went over to the desk where a young man stood dressed in a sharp three piece suit which contrasted against his bright red streaked hair. "Hey man, you wouldn't happen to have seen our friend? Large Samoan? With a huge shoulder tattoo?" Seth inquired. The young man tilted his head to the side as he asked "he has a long mane of black hair? Yeah he was carried out by his friends. I assumed he was passed out drunk and they were taking him home". Seth glared at Dean. "What did the friends look like?" Dean asked and the man grimaced "put it this way if my daughter brought them home I'd lock her away from them. Crazy weird lumber jack types with really scraggly beards". "They Wyatt's!" Seth exclaimed.

Roman watched as Luke Harper stared at him expressionless while Rowan and Strowman were crouched by the van door singing muttered creepy rhymes. It confirmed to Roman that indeed bray had recruited mentally unstable, vulnerable individuals. Bray drove the van eerily laughing maniacally to himself as he muttered Plans and injustices he felt he had be dealt. Roman thought of Dean and Seth in the hotel room waiting for him. He was extremely frustrated as he scoured his brain for any way to contact them. Phones were obviously out of the question as Roman doubted these idiots knew how to use one. He lay back against the side of the van as his brain thought up every possible thing that the wyatts may do to him. What did "anyone but you Roman" mean? He asked himself. Bray couldn't possibly be going to kill him! Could he?

Dragging Romans heavy frame into the basement was a difficult task even for these strong men. Roman battled them the entire way. The smell coming from the basement was mouldy mixed with the distinct whiff of….yes it was definitely rotten corpses. The thought chilled Roman to the bone. The deeper they went Romans head went dizzy. He felt light headed and weak. The air was getting hotter and muggy and Roman struggled to catch his breath.

Bray chained Roman to the wall as Rowan and Harper held him still. Braun simply stood by the door humming to the tune of "ring o, ring of roses" and every time he hit "they all fall down Rowan cackled eerily. Leaning down bray ran his face along Romans intimately and before rising sniffed Romans hair and whispered "anyone but you!".

Dean burst into hunters office and pinned him against the wall. "Where the hell is Roman? What did those sick bastards do to him?" He demanded angrily.

Hunter simply grinned as randy and road dogg pulled Dean off him. "What makes you think I know?" He smirked.

Dean growled "I know you know! We should have realised you wouldn't take no for a answer! What the hell kind of man are you?".

Hunter laughed "the best kind! Right randy? Dogg?" They both nodded and agreed readily.

Dean growled held back by road dogg and randy " now I know who the real sick bastard is!".

Randy looked around and shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe he doesn't have his little buddy with him". Dogg laughed "Cesaro or Rollins? It could be either".

They threw Dean on the floor by hunters solid oak desk as hunter locked the office door. Dread filled deans body as the three men surrounded him. Whatever was about to happen Dean would not go down without a fight. He back as close to the desk as he could while the three men laughed at his obvious fear. Hunter grinned "don't worry Ambrose. Like I would let dirty street scum like you near me! You never know what I'd catch!".

"Lice!" Randy grinned ripping deans hair back whilst dogg grabbed deans crotch and moaned "he's not got enough there to pleasure you hunter! The lunatics barely packing a thing. My betting is he's the bitch in the relationship".

Deans faces shot round at that only to be hit full blast by hunters fist. He was completely disorientated for a second but it was long enough for them to tie him in hunters desk chair. "Who the hell do you think you are Ambrose? Bursting in here? Threatening me? Your nothing!" Hunter growled. Randy asked "boss your agitated. What you want us to do to him?". Grinning hunter replied "to him nothing! But I do need you to calm me down". He unzipped his slacks and pulled out his huge cock, stroking it gently as he pointed it towards a eagerly awaiting randy orton. Dean felt himself growing deeply uncomfortable watching the unfolding sensation but he couldn't turn away. He watched as randy took hunters leaking member in his drooling mouth and licked enthusiastically up and down its length. He was surprised to note that hunter had his pubic area shaved clean and he seemed to enjoy randy lavishing his tongue along the smooth skin as he grasped hunters testicles firmly. Deans pants tightened as his erection grew. He wasn't attracted to either man yet he couldn't control his body. It was like watching a live porn scene play out before him. Suddenly hunters balls tightened and he pulled quickly off randy and stroked out his climax in deans hair and face. Dean tried to turn away but the white stringy fluid covered him. Hunter leaned back against the desk stroking his now flaccid penis. Dean could tell he was planning more. Hunter nodded towards road dogg who quickly pulled off his trousers and boxers. This was obviously a routine for the three as all hunter had to do was signal and the men knew what to do to please him. Dean just prayed they didn't include him in their sadistic little games. He already felt sick from the stench of hunters cum in his hair and face. Thankfully they hadn't noticed deans erection. Dean was intentionally trying to will it down for fear they would notice and think he was enjoying the show. Road dogg bent over on his hands and knees with his ass facing hunter. Then something strangle occurred. Randy got on his hands and knees at hunters feet and lay against his calf. He stared up at hunter with pleading eyes. Tears dropped from his eyes as he softly whimpered "please master, please. I need it". Hunter pulled randy up and kissed him passionately before saying "you've been a good boy randy, prep dogg for me then he'll sort you". Randy eagerly raced over to the kneeling road dogg and quickly spat in his perky hole. He licked the spit spreading it around road doggs ass before inserting his finger slowly into the hole. Road dogg groaned at the intrusion and hunter ordered randy "stroke him to distract him from the pain". Randy nodded and took dogg's cock in his hand. Road dogg was pushing forth and back against randy fingers as he inserted a second digit in the tight area. Then a third soon followed. They barely gave him time to adjust to the finger entering before another was added. Randy knelt on the floor, four fingers deep inside dogg as he spat to increase the ease of his fingers in. Dogg was moaning wantonly as he cried "cumming" but hunter yelled at him "do it on the lunatic! Cover that fucker!". Hunter laughed as dogg sprayed deans face with his cum. Grabbing deans face he rubbed in the combined juices. By this time hunter had stroked his cock hard again. As hunter stood it was inches from deans face and as much as Dean was disgusted by himself he longed to reach out and taste it. Dean felt a pressure on his semi erect cock and looked down to see hunter massaging it with his foot. "Fuck" Dean thought "he seen my erection. Now I'm fucked". Hunter leant over his desk chair and Dean as his erection rubbed across deans face, drips of pre cum left in its wake. Dean pulled as far back as he possibly could thanking God he didn't let Seth come with him. It would kill him if these bastards hurt Seth. He could survive this. He had before. But Seth would never survive this.

Hunter bent down and opened deans jeans and pushed his boxers and jeans slightly down so he could see deans cock. His face screwed up in disgust looking at Dean. In panic Dean pulled back and struggled to back away from hunter however hunter had already moved towards dogg and thrust his full hard erection deep into the mans fully prepped hole. Dogg let out a loud sigh as hunter filled him. He pounded balls deep into the kneeling man and with his spare hand threw randy under road dogg . Dogg immediately lapped at randys cock eagerly sucking and stroking it. Road dogg was thrust forward with every powerful hit from hunter. Randy quickly came between the two men and lay back tired to rest. Seeing randy cum, hunter hit harder and faster into dogg knocking the man onto his stomach on top of randy. As hunter continued to thrust randy and road doggs cocks rubbed sensitively together and they groaned kissing each other. As hunter felt himself tighten he pulled off and strolled grinning over to Dean who turned away. Hunter however had different plans and directed his flowing cum into deans boxers and over his cock. Shocked Dean shook his legs as though he could shake it off. Hunter leant down and rubbed it around his balls and cock. Grinning he stood up, pulled on his slacks again, untied Dean and as randy and dogg lay kissing in the corner hunter kicked Dean out of his office, jeans and boxers still undone and covered with the unmistakable stench of sex.

A/N. So what do you guys think? We took a weird turn this time. Big surprise for Roman in the next chapter….what could it be!


	11. Chapter 11

NEW HORIZONS CHAPTER ELEVEN

Roman shivered as he lay crouched close against the wall. The basement was pitch black with a small glimmer of light shining through a tiny hole in the cement stone wall. It felt ice cold against Romans skin but he felt the closer he huddled the more chance he had of finding some heat. He had no idea how long he had been lying here but he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Roman tried with all his might to fight the feeling, God knew what would happen him if he was asleep and unable to defend himself. He tasted the salty sweat as it dripped from his forehead onto his upper lip. He has to continually adjust his position as he urgently needed to urinate but he refused to give in knowing it would amuse Wyatt. The pain of holding in however was causing him serious agony and cramping in his abdominal and pelvic area. Roman jumped as the door rattled and Harper and Rowan came in followed by Strowman. They hoisted him bodily to his feet and the sharp movement caused Roman to immediately release his bladder wetting himself. Harper and Strowman completely ignored this but Rowan smiled eerily and ran his hand gently over the urine stain whispering "warm". Roman tried to pull back but Harper urged him forward and up the basement stairs. They led him into a living room area which was candle lite. It was almost a romantic setting filled with the scent of lavender and vases upon vases of flowers. Not romantic roses but deathly lilies and black orchids. A lounge couch lay across the middle of the room. It was covered in red velvet however on closer inspection Roman noticed several sexual stains strewn across it. A shiver ran down Roman spine as it crossed his mind what he could be here for. He knew he couldn't fight or resist if attacked. His body was lethargic and weak from lack of food and stiff from being held in the same crouched position. Bray wyatts laughing voice carried down the hallway towards the room they were in. Roman took a deep breath. The door to the room was quickly thrust open. A hooded person glided easily across the room. From the high black stiletto boots Roman concluded it was a woman. She wore a red velvet hooded cape reminding Roman of a gothic, vampire version of little red riding hood. Roman was pulled down to his knees and held in position. Bray entered the room carrying a tray filled with food and a jug of liquid Roman could not place. He put it down on the mahogany desk next to a vase of dying lilies. Taking one out he handed it to the woman and kissing her cheek whispered "my Abigail". A long black tipped hand stretched out to stroke his cheek. Turning to Roman, bray cackled as he laughed " reigns let me introduce to you my love, my life, my mistress…sister Abigail!".

Taking the hooded woman's hand bray led her forward towards Roman. Her pale hands, tipped with black nail varnish raised to her hood as she slowly lowered it Roman was stunned to see the face of his boss, to see the smirking blood red lips and black hooded eyes of Stephanie McMahon! Her face was unusually pale as she studied Roman in his kneeling position. "Sister….sister Abigail?" Roman stuttered. Stephanie simply laughed "surely I thought you would have worked it out by now. But look. Roman you seem to have had a little accident…". Romans head bowed down embarrassed and he bent over to try to hide the evidence of his urine. Stroking Romans head Stephanie soothed "it's all right. It's easily fixed".

Stephanie signalled for the wyatts to lift Roman up and they held him in place as Stephanie unbuckled Romans trousers. Roman began to shake with fear. His worst fear seemed to be coming true. Lowering down she pulled both his trousers and boxers. Romans limp cock lay free as Stephanie pulled the remaining clothes over his feet and off. Romans breathing was faltering as he involuntarily pulled back only for Stephanie to pull him forward by his hips. Stephanie got to her feet and went into a connecting room. Roman felt anxious and embarrassed standing next to the two huge men with his dick on full show. His eyes lowered to the ancient carpet covering the floor. It was pristine which confused Roman. He hardly thought of the wyatts as living in a clean mansion. Stephanie returned to the room holding a pair of stained dirty tracksuit bottoms. "I'm sorry this is all I have. I will have yours washed and returned as soon as is possible". She held them open for Roman to step into. They were disgusting but Roman was glad simply to be covered. He was surprised at Stephanie treating him this way. Stephanie sat on the couch and removed her cloak pinned at her throat to reveal a black velvet corset bodice which led to a red and black lace and silk skirt. She ran her hands down over her breasts and down her body smoothing out her dress. Rowan fell on his knees next to the couch staring up at Stephanie in awe. He seemed to hero worship her. It was a surreal scene. Stephanie lay stroking Romans face as she ordered Strowman to untie Roman. Roman rubbed his wrists once free of the ropes. He wanted to get up and walk around but Strowman didn't take his eyes off Roman. "Better?" Stephanie asked.

His throat dry Roman simply nodded eyeing Stephanie warily. Stephanie clicked her fingers at Rowan and he immediately carried over an velvet covered armchair and placed it next to Stephanie. She signalled Roman to sit and he readily did. He was relieved to sit down as his weak legs were shaking. She nodded at bray who left the room quickly followed by Strowman and Rowan. "Your not afraid I'll try to escape?" Roman coughed out. Stephanie cackled "do you really think by the looks of you that you'd be able? Roman you have nothing to fear. I won't harm you. I'm seriously surprised you haven't made the connection by now. I thought you were the intelligent one of the shield".

"what connection?" Roman asked. Stephanie leaned forward closely to Roman and asked "didn't you ever wonder why the wyatts targeted you? Why I never stopped them? Bray can be a little possessive of me. He attacked the shield because he was becoming jealous of how close you were getting to the authority and how much respect we had for you. I could hardly punish them when you, Ambrose and Rollins insisted on keeping the kiddy stunts going. And I must admit it amused me to watch".

"Ok" Roman said "so if I swear we won't attack the wyatts again this is all over right?".

"I haven't decided yet" Stephanie mused "I think for now it's best we just let things be and leave you to wonder…oh and Roman? Next time I send for you, you had better come or it won't be such a pleasant experience. Your clothes are cleaned and in the hall and a taxi is waiting outside. It's been fun". Laying back on the couch she stretched out and closed her eyes sighing.

Roman literally raced to the hall, grabbed his clothes and without stopping to dress ran straight to the taxi desperate to get away. As the car pulled off Roman laid back against the seat and sighed in relief. His head was spinning from all that had happened. Stephanie is sister Abigail? Had he dreamed that? How hadn't he seen the connection? Of course Stephanie would want revenge for deans prank on her!

The taxi pulled up outside a hotel in South Carolina where they were putting on a show that night. Going in Roman went to reception to book a room to find that one had already been reserved for him. He asked had dean and Seth arrived yet and the brunette behind reception shook her head "no sorry not yet". Roman asked her to let them know his room number when they did and she agreed readily. She seemed starstruck and as Roman was walking away she quietly called "can I have a picture with you?". Roman barely heard her but turned and realising his attire said "only if you got a brush I can use first?". The girl quickly dived in the bag behind the desk and grabbed a brush to hand to him. Roman quickly ran the brush through his now bushy locks. "Damn it needs a wash" he joked hoping the receptionist wouldn't suspect something was wrong. After taking the picture Roman headed up to his assigned room. Walking in Roman immediately stripped off the filthy jogging bottoms and his shirt. He went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. Turning around he noticed a large bath but he didn't feel he has the energy to stay awake in a bath. He determined he would have a quick thorough shower then a rest. As he stepped in the warm water surrounded him and he revelled in the heat. Closing his eyes Roman let the water run through his hair and down his body. As he washed the shampoo through his long black locks Romans headache began to ease. The massaged the sweet berry scented cream through his hair thoroughly before rinsing it out. He longed to see Seth and dean. He wondered how close they were to arriving. Stepping out of the shower Roman felt much better. He towelled himself dry slowly, sitting on the toilet lid to preserve his energy. Roman looked around frustratedly finding there was not a hairbrush or comb in the room. Part of him begged to go and ask the receptionist if he could borrow hers but he decided against and to stay locked in his room till his boys came.

He walked into the bedroom area and took a long look around. There was a towelling robe laying on the bed with a cream pair of fluffy slippers. Roman quickly pulled it on. He was so large the robe refused to close but Roman refused to put on clothes smelling of Eau de Wyatt. Folding down the covers Roman slipped under the sheet and lay back soon falling asleep.

A/N. So you guys know the next chapter is gonna start when dean left hunters office. I really hope you guys are enjoying this and leave me some honest reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and it helps me improve.


	12. Chapter 12

NEW HORIZONS CHAPTER TWELVE

Checking either way to ensure nobody had seen hunter throwing him out of the office, Dean raced outside and dived in his car. The smell of male body juice covering his body disgusted him. He knew hunter was a sick son of a bitch but never had he suspected they would do anything this deplorable. Dean was furious he had gotten no further with finding any information on Roman. He was getting more worried by the minute about him. Seeing a gym ahead Dean pulled in and sneaked in to use the shower in the changing rooms before putting on his gym gear from the back of the car. He figured it would only upset Seth if he knew what happened and there was nothing to be gained from telling him. Whatever happened Dean refused to let hunter and his minions win. Inwardly Dean still felt dirty but he knew he couldn't put off going home. He also worried for Seth at the hotel on his own. Driving up to the hotel Dean let out a small smile. He couldn't wait to see his Sethie. He needed to hold him. Letting out a small laugh Dean realised he always needed to hold Seth. It was one of the only things that kept him calm. Walking through the revolving glass doors of the hotel dean was hit by the clean fresh smell of the reception area. It always made him feel uncomfortable. Dean much preferred the lived in smell of home. Seth's cologne drifting down the stairs. Fresh warm scones wafting from the kitchen. He walked up to reception and asked for his and Seth's room number. The perky receptionist looked up and grinned "room 238 Mr Ambrose...oh and Mr Reigns said to let you know he had arrived". At first Dean was taken aback by the fact the girl knew who he was but that was soon over-ridden by her comment that Roman was there. "and which room is Mr Reigns in?" he asked. The girl coyly smirked "sir we aren't allowed to give out that information...unless you want to..um...bribe me in some way" she winked. Dean almost choked up at how blatant this chick was. In typical Dean style he simply replied "you can tell me or I can go bang on every door in this hotel till I find him". The girl looked at Dean shocked then bending over the counter exposing her breasts to him she said "are you sure?" and Dean grinned "I've seen blow up dolls with better tits!" pushing back of the counter the receptionist pouted "room 247 now fuck off". Dean laughed and raced up the stairs not even waiting for the lift, hurtling straight down the hall and banging on room 238 and yelling for Seth to open up.

Seth woke up with a jolt to hear Dean banging on the door. He jumped out of bed as fast as he could his mind racing with all kinds of possibilities. Had Dean been hurt? Was he being chased? Where had he even been! Opening the door Dean literally dived on Seth kissing him fully on the lips. The first thing Seth noticed was the smell of Deans work out clothes. "where have you been?" Seth demanded. Dean cried "not now Ro..." but Seth interrupted him again with a firm "where?". Sighing Dean gave his already thought out answer "I went to work out so I could get out my anger and think straight". Holding him Seth whispered "I was so worried. You could have phoned". Looking coy Dean admitted it was still laying dead in his suitcase. Seth laughed and said "so what did you want so importantly you woke the hotel?".

"Roman!" Dean cried "the receptionist says he is in a room down the hall". Seth squealed "what room?" and at that Dean's face fell "oh crap! I forgot! Don't make me face that receptionist again. I swear I thought she was gonna jump me!" laughing Seth said "I thought you'd be used to that by now". Seth went into his room and phoned down to reception and found out the room number for Roman before grabbing Dean's hand and heading speedily down the hall.

Knocking aggressively on the door Dean began calling out Roman's name and Seth laughing told him to be quiet. The door suddenly slung open and a huge hairy gorilla of a man stood there screaming at them in Bulgarian. Seth jumped back in shock but Dean being Dean began yelling back at him in pretend Bulgarian. Lana came to the door screaming "what do you want?" and Seth muttered "we were told Roman was in this room". Cackling Lana asked "do you think my gorgeous handsome husband looks anything like that bulldog of a man?". Rusev growled "you want my woman! You want my Lana! She is mine!" and Seth protested "not true. Hell I'd fuck you quicker than I would her!". Dean shot Seth a look and said "eewww dude". Lana howled and slammed the door in their faces. Seth grinned "I just meant I'm into dicks not chicks". Laughing Dean said "I think that bitch receptionist gave you that number on purpose".

"Nice underwear" came a laughing comment from behind them. Dean and Seth turned to see AJ styles walking past grinning. "he's mine fucker" Dean growled. Seth grinned "don't mind him AJ he's protective. We were looking for Romans room but the receptionist gave us Rusev's number".

"possessive more like" AJ replied "which one of you refused to fuck the receptionist? She turned nasty when I turned her down to. By the way Roman is either in 247 or 248. I saw him go down that way".

"thanks man" Seth said to AJ and he and Dean headed in that direction. Seth told Dean "hey be nicer to AJ. He's a nice guy". Dean pouted at Seth "he fancies you! I saw the way he looks at you".

Seth laughed "okay Dean, AJ is married! He's got a family!".

Walking down the corridor Dean thought maybe he had been a little rough on AJ but he was getting very protective of Seth and Roman with everything that was happening. Who could blame him. Besides Dean couldn't understand how any man could look at Seth in his underwear and not get turned on. He really should have insisted Seth pull on some trousers first. They arrived at room 248 and seth stepped in front of Dean on the off chance they had got the wrong room again and Dean went off on a rant. After quite a while Roman answered the door, his hair all tangled and his eyes obviously sleepy. He wore the hotels bathrobe while struggled to conceal his vast muscles. Seth immediately pulled Roman into his arms tenderly and kissed his cheek searching for any sign of pain or fear. He had no idea what Roman had been through but he wanted to make sure not to hurt him further. Dean however was less worried and dived up into the big man's arms.

"You have no idea how worried we were" Dean told him between passionate kisses.

Laughing Roman replied "well that woke me up!"

Dean gave him a playful slap and scowled "you been laying here sleeping while we worried about you? Thoughtless brute!"

Seth asked "why didn't you phone?" and Roman told him "i don't have my phone or any clothes for that matter".

Dean cockily grinned "You always looked better without them anyway".

Seth shook his head in despair at Dean. He always joked when he was worried.

Taking Dean and Seth into the room and ensuring the door was closed Roman told them all about the wyatts, their hideout and most importantly Stephanie being sister Abigail. Seth was completely confused and shocked. He was just as surprised as Roman had been. Dean however simply nodded. "makes sense" he nodded "sister Abigail was always going to be someone power hungry. Someone who liked to be in control. Lets be honest Stephanie is no Vince. She would have to manipulate vulnerable, unstable men. They are easy to bend to her will. To convince this is their calling".

Roman sat staring at Dean. They had always called him the unstable one. The lunatic of the group. No one had ever taken Deans intelligence seriously and yet here he was being more insightful than the most in-depth psychiatrist. You learnt something new about him all the time. He was an enigma.

Seth groaned "so what do we do about it? And Roman quickly replied "Fuck them! I've chosen my life. I know what I want and its you both! If they want a war, so be it! Whether it's Stephanie McMahon, triple H or my own father nothing is going to stop me living my life my way now".

Dean grinned as he crawled onto Roman's lap and straddled him. "let's be clear Roman, I am not gonna put up any fight against you". He ground his backside against Romans pelvis in the cotton robe. Running his fingers through the dark tangled locks he held Roman's gaze revelling in the look of hunger in his eyes. Pulling slowly off Roman's knee Dean went over to Seth still gazing at Roman. He pulled Seth to his feet and standing behind Seth slid his hands up Seth's shirt. He raised the hem so Roman could see him tweaking and pinching Seth's nipples both at the same time. Seth groaned laying back against dean his head falling on Dean's shoulder. Deans hand slid round the front of Seth's stomach, down his firm chiselled abs and down to grasp his crotch firmly in his hand.

Roman was sweating as he sat watching Dean and Seth. Dean knew exactly how to tease and work seth. Then again they had been together before he came into the picture. He had so much to learn about pleasing both men and he looked forward to every moment of it. Reaching down Roman held his semi aroused cock under the bathrobe. It was beginning to ache with need. Seth noticing Roman's movement leant forward and pulled open the robe so they could enjoy the spectacle to Roman stroking himself. When seth returned to Dean's arms, Dean unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand gently down his boxers to hold his penis. Impatiently Seth pushed the jeans and boxers off his hips to release them to give Dean better access. Dean came to kneel in front of seth and pulled tenderly on his fully erect manhood. Every touch sent waves of pleasure shooting through Seth's every nerve. He was shaking as Dean locked his lips around his cock and began to lick the tip in earnest. Dean rocked back and forth as he slid his lips up and down the solid shaft while seth gasped and panted above him. Seth's pre-cum was dripping fluidly into Deans mouth making him hungry for more so he quickened up his speed and increased his hold with his lips. Suddenly and without any warning Seth screamed as he shot his load into Deans mouth as he came with a force he had never felt before. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw Dean kneel on the floor with a shocked expression on his now cum covered face. "you could have warned me!" dean groaned. Laughing Seth cried "babe I could barely breath let alone talk".

Turning to Roman they grinned to see him laying flat on his back on the bed panting as cum continued to flow from his now softening cock. Dean pulled Seth to him and whispered "its always gonna be like this" and he kissed him with a passion intent on showing seth exactly what he felt for him. They were lost in each others arms when a yell came down the corridor "Hurry up Enzo! There's only a hour till we need to be at the show!". Glaring down at his watch Dean growled "great you both get off and I gotta perform tonight with a hard on". Roman grabbed Dean from tonight and grinning told him "we have the next two days off so maybe we could spent all tonight pleasuring you Deano. What do you think?". Laughing Dean said "I'm holding you to that!"

A/N sorry I'm late again. So many stories going at the same time. What do you guys think?


	13. Chapter 13

NEW HORIZONS CHAPTER 13

Seth grimaced in pain as he fell from the top rope smashing his back into the steel steps as he went down. That idiot Cena. 20 years in the business and he still made the most stupid of mistakes. If there was one person Seth hated to wrestle it was John Cena. His style was extreme robotic. He reminded Seth on a wrestling doll the way he had no fluid movements. Seth liked a match to flow. Looking up Seth had to bite back a grin as he saw Dean screaming in Cena's face that he was a dead man if Seth was hurt. Dean just couldn't hide his feelings.

As they stumbled into the locker room Dean and Roman eased Seth gently onto the bench. He lay back with a sigh against the cold wall. Dean immediately began pacing the room angrily. "that fucker tried to injure Seth! He did that on purpose Roman you seen it!". Roman sat down calmly next to Seth and quietly told Dean "It's over now and Seth will be okay". Laughing Seth said "He's just worried he won't get his rocks off like you promised Roman". Roman spat out a huge cackle at that as Dean shot Seth a deathly look. "and what was that move at the end? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Dean growled. Seth sighed "It's my phoenix splash! You seen it a hundred times before Dean". Kneeling before Seth laying his hands on Seth's cool sweat slicked thighs Dean whispered "Yeah but not when your hurt. I worry Sethie you know that". Seth smiled and smoothed the hair from Dean's face gently telling him "what do you want me to do Deano? Quit? You knew my style from day 1. we're always gonna worry about each other". Dean gave a small smile as he lay in Seth's lap, Seth smoothing his hair from his face. He lowered his face towards Seth's crotch to hide the tears slowly sliding down his face. A voice cackled out "well this is not what I expected to see" Stephanie had a huge grin on her face "Roman My office...now!". Dean and Seth stared up at Roman in fear. "No Stephanie. I'm not playing those kinds of games".

Stephanie's face turned confused "what games?". Seth burst out "your little sex games! You can't blackmail him into being some kind of easy fuck for you!".

Stephanie laughed aloud "you thought...Roman no! No offence but your not my type".

Roman stared at her "but you said..."

Stephanie cut in "I said I needed you. And I do. But not for that. You must have a really bad vision of me".

"after what's happened between us are you surprised?" Dean shot at her.

Stephanie shot Dean a vicious glare "let me make something very clear! I have done nothing to you! Or Roman! Or Seth!if anything I have been a victim of your feud with my husband (she spat the word out). You used me to get at him. Or have you forgotten!".

Roman sat down on the bench "but then what did you want?"

Stephanie lowered her voice as she said "I will have Bray and my boys bring you to my rooms and we can talk there. You are completely safe. After all I need your help so I can hardly harm you". She turned and looking warily around crept from the room.

Seth said quietly "well that was weird. She's right though. Technically she hasn't harmed us".

Dean growled "besides abducting Roman?".

Seth protested "she didn't harm him".

Roman said "our war was with the Wyatts and Hunter. It wouldn't hurt to hear what she has to say.

Dean spat out "you can't trust them" and he shot off into the showers.

Seth whispered to Roman "what's wrong with him?" and Roman sighed "moody I guess".

Roman had just come out of the shower in their hotel room, a towel slung loosely around his hips and his hair dripping loosely around his shoulders. "you couldn't have towel dried your hair in the bathroom?" Seth called over to him from the window.

Roman grinned "You know I think we need to get you checked for OCD. The slightest drip or mess and you go crazy". Seth laughed "Well opposites attract and you and Dean are the complete opposite!".

"So where is Dean?" Roman asked. Sighing Seth said "downstairs having a drink in the bar". Roman turned quickly "What? But we need our wits about us if we're facing the Wyatts!". Seth sunk down against the soft cushion of the window seat and stared out at the beautiful lights below. Christmas was nearing and outside the window excitement and joy rang out in the voices on the street. This was their first christmas together as partners and Seth had wanted so much more for them. He muttered softly "Something's wrong with Dean". Roman came over and lay his arms around Seth's shoulders and whispered in his ear "I know love but don't worry. We will get through this". Kissing Seth's neck Roman whispered "love conquers all".

"What the fuck is this? Dracula's castle?" Dean muttered his eyes wide open at the sight before him. "Damn" Seth whispered at the sight.

Roman simply uttered "wait till you see the inside!". Seth and Dean turned to look at him but Roman was already heading up the stone steps leading to the door.

Seth quietly slipped his hand into Dean's as the followed Roman. Taking a deep breath Dean knew he would have to be brave here but inwardly he was terrified. What if this was a trap? What if Stephanie and Hunter planned this together?

Roman pulled the chain at the side of the door and after hearing the loud clanging bell waited. He repeated the action when no one answer and finally decided to simply enter. Dean grabbed the back of Romans shirt and tried to pull him back but Roman sent him a comforting look and went on forward. As they entered the grand hall Dean and Seth stood still and stared around them. Unwilling to feel overwhelmed or awed Roman urged them forward towards the corridor he had been led down on his earlier visit. As they went further down the corridor the screams became louder and louder. Seth grasped Dean's hand tighter and Dean himself began to shiver. Roman however strode directly towards the noises and knocking on the door was surprised when it fell open to reveal Stephanie McMahon laying on the floor with Braun Strowman atop her pounding viciously and relentlessly into her. His large hand covered her throat squeezing tightly whilst his other hand held her in place. His mouth was firmly attached to her breast and as he reared up roaring in ecstasy Dean and Seth were horrified to see blood flowing freely from her bruised breast. Stephanie lay there panting profusely before waving Braun off. He simply rose off her and walked from the room as though totally unaware of his naked form and unaware that the three stunned men stood at the door.

Seth was the first to pull himself together and went over to Stephanie McMahon to help her up. He took a silken red robe from the bed and covered her in it. "thank you Seth. I swear that man just leaves me weak!". Seth looked curiously at her as he replied "But he left you bleeding?". Smiling Stephanie said "never underestimate the power of aggressive sex Seth. Braun knows his place and knows not to cross the line. Now come. We will go to the lounge so you will be more comfortable whilst we talk".

They left the room and walked back up the corridor to a large double doored room. As they entered the room the three men stood stock still in shock. This room was the polar opposite of the rest of the house. Large fur rugs lay across the polished wooden floor. A hearty fire was lit in the fireplace with a gigantic person sized cushion next to it. Stephanie strode straight over to it and lay down across it. She spread her body out stretching her limbs luxuriously. Dean, Seth and Roman all looked at each other uncomfortably. "Sit" Stephanie signalled. Pulling up three similar cushions the men sunk down loosely into the soft material with Dean arrogantly thrusting his pelvis out hoping to put Stephanie off guard.

"So" Stephanie began "As I said I need your help. It is my time. My husband and my father have run this company corruptly for almost two decades now. They have done many unspeakable things. You do not know the half of their depravity".

Dean scoffed "And I suppose your completely innocent in all this!".

Shooting Dean a look of pure disdain she answered "I would never claim to be innocent. However I am not the devil my father and hunter are". Taking a deep breath and turning away from the enquiring eyes of the men whispered under her breath "when I was 15 my father lent me to wrestlers as part of deals. If I did not please the men I was badly beaten". Slipping the robe off her shoulders Stephanie revealed her back which was littered with an array of scars. Dean whispered "did he rape you?" Roman and Seth turned quickly to look at Dean wondering why the hell he would suggest that as tears began to pour down Stephanie's face "OMG Dean No! He got you didn't he? Dean I am so sorry". Dean lowered his head and nodded slowly knowing Stephanie meant hunter. She slowly walked over to Dean and putting her arms around him gently rocked him. "You didn't deserve it Dean. Nor did I! We are better than them. We need to stop them.". Looking into his eyes Stephanie firmly said "I want to oust my father and Hunter from the company. I plan to take control but I need help.

Seth cleared his throat before saying "how can we trust you?". Laughing Stephanie said "I've opened up my world to you. If my father or Hunter knew about this lifestyle they would kill me so you have a very important weapon against me if I were to betray you".

Roman asked "Hunter doesn't know about this?" and Stephanie scowled "Hunter never had any interest in me other than control of the business. Don't get me wrong he absolutely uses me when Randy or Dogg aren't around to fuck. Or some slutty little diva!".

As Dean, Seth and Roman got up to leave Stephanie pulled Seth back and whispered in his ear "get Dean help. At least get him to talk to you. I never had that help and it fucked up my life. Dean doesn't deserve that. Giving Stephanie a small smile Seth followed Dean and Roman out the door.


End file.
